Heman and The Masters of The Universe 2002 S4
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. The fourth season of the 2002 series. Rewritten to be easier to read. A lost princess returns home. Becomes a master and begins a journey towards love. Adam/OC.
1. Episode 1

I do not He-man or any other characters. They belong to mattel. Italics is telepathic talking and bold is thoughts.

I've rewritten this episode to make it easier to read. So thanks for reading and please review or pm me to tell me you like it.

* * *

**Episode 1: The New Master**

Prince Adam stood on the balcony of his room over looking his kingdom. His loyal friend, a green Eternia tiger, Cringer lay near his feet. The sunlight falling on the Royal Palace and the city beyond matched the color of his hair.

Behind him he heard the door to his room open. Turning to see who it was, Adam accidentally stepped on Cringer's tail. The large cat screamed and ran back into the room. Adam looked down at the green tail coming out from under the bed. "Sorry, Cringer."

"Adam, what's wrong?" Man-at-Arms, Adam's mentor and teacher, shut the door behind him. As he walked toward Adam, the sun began to hit his armor showing just how beat up it was from all of the battles with Skeletor.

When Man-at-Arms reached him, Adam turned back toward the railing. "I can't say it here. Someone might over hear us. It's about our friend."

Man-at-Arms nodded. "Oh, come to my workshop. We'll talk there." Adam looked over at him. "That seems the best place to me."

Inside Man-at-Arms's workshop, Man-at-Arms leaned against his workbench. "What about our friend?" Lying over to the side, Cringer watched Adam pacing.

"I feel trapped. I can't tell anyone I'm He-man. And everything I run to transform everyone thinks I'm a coward."

Man-at-Arms moved away from his workbench. "I had thought you were over this."

Adam stopped and looked at him. "How do I find someone to be my queen if everyone thinks I'm a coward?"

Man-at-Arms put a finger on his chin. "Hmm, you do have a point. I think the Sorceress would be a better person to ask. She is an oracle."

Adam walked over to stand beside Man-at-Arms. "Do you think I am too young to think about a queen?"

Man-at-Arms placed his hand on Adam's shoulder. "No, Adam, I don't. You're about the age your father was when he met your mother."

Adam smiled at him. "I guess me and Cring will go to Castle Grayskull and I'll talk to the Sorceress."

Man-at-Arms removed his hand. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Adam walked over to a Skysled, a flying motorcycle, and got on it. "Come on, Cringer."

Man-at-Arms walked near him. "Be careful, Adam. Skeletor hasn't tried anything lately. He must be planning something big."

Nodding at him, Adam started the Skysled. "I will." The Skysled hovered and flew out the workshop with Cringer running behind it.

* * *

On another world, a young woman walked along a path in a forest. She had walked this path once a day since she was five. When the sun could reach the forest floor it lit her brown hair making it look more auburn in color. She carried a wooden staff in her hand as she watched the under growth with her ice blue eyes. Hearing a sound to her right, she stopped to listen. As she prepared to defend herself if need be, a rabbit hopped across the path. "It's only a rabbit, Girl."

She continued to walk along the path. When she reached the fork in the path where she normally took the path on the left to head back, something caught her eye to the right. Instead of going along the left path, she took the right path. As the path went on, the forest began to change. Stopping near a steam, which to her seemed an odd color, she heard a sound coming near her. "It's problemly another rabbit."

As the sound got nearer she realized it wasn't a rabbit, but something bigger. Something really big. The animal that came out of the undergrowth was something that she thought did not existed.

The huge brown gryphon looked her up and down. Then it let out a roar, which was followed by another. Another came out of the forest and stood next to the first. Both watched her as she raised her staff. "Well, Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore." The first gryphon came nearer smelling the air as it raised its front crawls to her.

Speeding through the Evergreen Forest, Prince Adam thought he heard a woman's scream. He stopped the Skysled. He turned to face Cringer, who was running up to him. "Did you hear that, Cringer?"

The tiger walked up to him panting. After a moment of rest, Cringer nodded his head. Sighing, Adam pulled his sword from his back. "I guess we better get our friend." He raised the sword above his head. "By the Power of Grayskull."

A white light surrounded him. When the light disappeared in his place stood He-man, the strongest man in the universe. "I have the Power!" He-man then pointed his sword at Cringer. A lightning bolt left the sword and hit Cringer, turning him into the mighty Battlecat. He-man put his sword on his back and then jumped on to Battlecat's back. "Hurry, Battlecat." Battlecat ran toward the screams leaving the Skysled on the forest floor.

The girl had kept the gryphons from getting too close to her, but she was losing the fight. After knocking one down, she thought she heard the roar of a big cat coming near her. "Oh, great more trouble."

The gryphon she had knocked down had gotten up and was about to attack again when a huge green cat with a rider jumped in front of her. The rider got off and drew his sword from his back. The gryphon looked at him and then flew away. After they were gone, he turned to face her.

She sledded down the trunk of a tree she had been leaning on. **Great now what. He'll let that cat eat me. **Sitting on the forest floor, she watched as he came closer and then everything went black.

He-man looked at the young woman who fainted. He then noticed the gash on her arm. **She wears some odd clothing but I have to get her help. But how?**

_He-man, bring her to Castle Grayskull immediately._

He-man heard the Sorceress in his mind. He turned his head back to Battlecat. "Come, Battlecat!" Battlecat came to him. He-man picked her up and placed her in front of him on Battlecat's back. Once both of his passengers were on his back, Battlecat ran toward Grayskull. As they raced on, He-man held the woman close so she would not fall off.

When they reached the edge of the Evergreen Forest near Castle Grayskull, Battlecat slowed down. He stopped at the drawbridge. The Sorceress came out of the castle with her wings beating behind her. "Hurry, bring her inside." She flew back into the castle.

He-man dismounted and followed her carrying the woman with Battlecat behind him. The Sorceress led him to a bedroom. "Place her on the bed. I will heal her, but do not leave the castle. I will have much to tell you and her when she wakes."

He-man placed her on the bed and walked to the door. "Yes, Sorceress." He-man left the room and walked to the throne room with Battlecat.

Up in the room, the Sorceress used her magic to heal the gash on the young woman's arm and waited. Slowly she began to wake. The young woman looked around her. **It looks like woke up in Sleeping Beauty's castle**. Beside the bed she was laying on, stood a beautiful woman with wings. Blinking her eyes, she looked at the woman. "Where am I?"

The woman sat on the edge of the bed. "Castle Grayskull."

Putting her hand to her forehead, she closed her eyes. "Castle Grayskull?" The woman put her hand on hers.

"Yes, how do you feel?" Removing her hand, she looked at the woman.

"Fine. How come I'm healed?" The woman smiled.

"I healed you, Veena."

Veena sat up. "How do you know my name?"

The woman reached over and pushed her back onto the bed. "I know much about you. Come with me. I must talk to He-man." The woman rose and floated to the door.

Veena slowly got out of the bed. "He-man?"

The woman turned to face her. "The man who brought you here." The Sorceress opened the door.

Veena walked to her side. "Who are you?"

The Sorceress turned to her. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I am known as the Sorceress." She floated out of the room with Veena walking behind her.

They entered a throne room with a massive golden pyramid at one end. He-man stood beside Battlecat. When he noticed them, he walked toward them. "Sorceress, is she all right?" The Sorceress stopped and allowed He-man to reach her and Veena.

"Yes." Turning to Veena, she put her hand on He-man's forearm.

"Veena, this is He-man. He-man, this is Veena."

Veena looked at the man standing in front of her. He wore hardly anything but a loincloth and a harness on his chest to hold his sword on his back. "Thanks for helping me."

He looked at her and smiled. "It was my honor."

Veena looked at the Sorceress as she removed her hand from He-man. "How did I get here?"

The Sorceress looked at Veena. "You past through a portal from your world to Eternia."

Veena stepped back a little. "Eternia?" The Sorceress moved closer to Veena.

"Eternia is this world."

Veena relaxed. "Oh." Suddenly the Sorceress flew to the top of the pyramid.

"What is it, Sorceress?" He-man walked to the foot of the pyramid.

As Veena began to follow him, she noticed the huge tiger. She walked over Battlecat and rubbed under his chin. "Who is this?" He-man turned to see her. Battlecat was purring as she petted him.

"He is Battlecat."

Veena continued to pet Battlecat. "Oh, he's too sweet."

The Sorceress turned to face the three below her. He-man stood watching Veena petting Battlecat. She smiled at the sight. "He-man, Skeletor is drawing near."

He-man looked up at the Sorceress. "I may need help."

She flew back down to them. "I will send for Man-at-Arms. Take Veena with you. She'll be able to help."

Veena stopped petting Battlecat and walked over to the Sorceress and He-man. "How can I help? I don't have my staff anymore."

The Sorceress closed her eyes. "Come here, Veena." The Sorceress put down her golden staff. She placed her hands together and then pulled them apart. In her hands was a white staff with an ice blue crystal at the top.

Veena walked over to the Sorceress and took the staff. "I don't understand."

The Sorceress looked Veena and then at He-man. "Hurry! The two of you must stop Skeletor." He-man climbed onto Battlecat's back and helped Veena on behind him. The two of them rode out of the castle.

Veena held onto He-man as Battlecat raced trough the castle. "Who is Skeletor?"

He-man turned his head. "He is an evil sorcerer who is trying to get the Power of Grayskull."

Veena smirked. "The Power of Grayskull?" He-man turned his back around. "That's all I can tell you for now."

Battlecat walked out of Grayskull. In front of them stood Skeletor and his army. He-man looked them down. "Back so soon, Skeletor?"

Skeletor looked at He-man and Veena behind him. "I will have the Power, He-man."

Veena then realized that Skeletor had a skull for a head. He-man dismounted and then turned to help Veena.

Looking around, Veena realized they were alone. "How long till help gets here?"

He-man put his back to Skeletor. "Soon I hope."

Veena watched as a woman walked nearer to Skeletor. She would have been beautiful if she weren't scowling.

Skeletor's eyes or what would have been his eyes began to glow red. "Attack!"

He-man turned around and Veena moved to stand beside him. "Veena, can you fight?"

Veena put her left hand on her hip. "I kept those gryphon off me didn't I?"

He-man looked down. "Yeah, you did. Watch out for Evil-lyn." He looked up as Veena looked at the army.

"Is she the woman?" He-man looked to see Evil-lyn move closer to them.

"Yes, she is an evil enchantress."

Veena looked over at him. "Thanks."

He-man walked back to Battlecat. "Protect her if she needs it." After nodding, Battlecat moved closer to Veena. He-man drew his sword as Veena raised her staff. A man with a circular tube around his eyes, Tri-Klops, drew a sword. A hairy beastly man, Beastman, used a whip on a gryphon. The gryphon came toward them. Tri-Klops attacked He-man.

Evil-lyn went after Veena. He-man jumped to miss Tri-Klops's blast, while Veena dodged Evil-lyn's spell. He-man watched as Veena bounced another one of Evil-lyn's spells using her staff. How could she do that? Then he remembered Teela could do the same thing.

Veena dodged another one of Evil-lyn's spells. Although she was fighting her, Veena was watching He-man. She then noticed Skeletor and Beastman were about to do a sneak attack on him. **I may not have known him for, but he did help me.** **How can I help him from where I am?** Suddenly the crystal on her staff began to glow. "What?"

_Veena, hold your staff over your head. _

Veena raised the staff as she felt a power fill her. A blue light spread out from her and pushed back all of Skeletor's forces. She, He-man, and Battlecat watched as it spread toward Skeletor. Even though he had throw up a barrier, Skeletor was pushed off his feet.

He-man looked at Veena when the light disappeared. "That's some spell."

Slowly, Veena lowered the staff. "I don't know how I did that." He-man stood with his sword read. Then he noticed a group of flying vehicles coming toward them. Smiling he turned to face Veena.

"Looks like the Masters are here as well."

Veena blinked. "Who?"

He walked over to her. "My friends."

Veena then saw the group coming toward them. "I think they are a little late for the fun."

Skeletor and his army began to wake just as the Masters landed. Skeletor looked around him. He jumped on his chariot and rode away with his army behind him fleeing back to Snake Mountain leaving the Masters to meet the new girl.

Teela, Captain of the Guards, walked over to He-man and Veena. "Who's she?"

He-man waited till the other Masters of the Universe gathered around him and Veena. "This is Veena."

An insect humanoid looked at her. "Was she the one who knocked Skeletor over?"

Veena looked at her feet. "Yeah, I did. I don't know how I did it."

He-man then remembered that Veena didn't know the Masters. "I'm sorry. Veena, this is Buzzoff." Buzzoff nodded his head and moved back.

A large man with a flat head came closer. "Ram man."

A man with wings on his forearms moved forward as Ram Man moved back. "Stratos."

A man with a mechanical neck came closer and made his neck a normal length. "Mekaneck."

The young woman came closer. "Teela."

A man with three faces came closer. His face changed from a robot to a monster and then to a human's face. "Man E Faces."

A man who held himself higher than the others walked forward. "Man-at-Arms." He walked closer to her. "Please, Veena, call me Duncan."

Veena looked at the faces around her. "Hi, everyone."

He-man looked at Man-at-Arms as he rubbed his mustache. "Veena, would you like to join the Master in our battle against Skeletor?"

Looking around, Veena began to think about her home. The place she lived wasn't her home it never had been. She'd been put in one foster home after another. She had no home to return to. "Sure."

Ram Man came closer to her. "Welcome."

Teela looked on as the others welcomed Veena in the group. "I think we should return to the Palace. Veena should be introduced to the King and Queen. Also someone needs to find Adam."

He-man looked at Veena. "Yes, she should. I will go find Adam. I saw him in the Evergreen Forest before I helped Veena."

Veena looked at Man-at-Arms. "Adam?"

Duncan laughed. "Of course. You haven't met him yet. Adam is the prince of Eternia."

Teela blew hair out of her face. "And he never seems to be around when we need him."

Duncan walked over to Veena. "Please come with us. He-man can travel fast alone." He-man mounted Battlecat and then rode back into the Evergreen Forest. Veena got in on the flying vehicle with Duncan while everyone but Stratos and Buzzoff did as well. The group flew back to the Royal Palace.

Deep in the Evergreen Forest where he had left the Skysled earlier, He-man transformed back into Prince Adam. After getting back on the Skysled, Adam flew back to the Palace with Cringer running after him. When Adam and Cringer arrived, Veena had yet to meet his parents.

Adam walked over to her and the Masters. "Hey! Who is this?"

Teela looked him up and down. "Where have you been?"

Adam stopped and put his hand in his hair. "I was in the Evergreen Forest."

Teela looked past him. "Hmm."

Man-at-Arms walked out of the Palace with King Randor and Queen Marlena. The three of them walked over to the Masters.

"Your Majesties, this is Veena."

Queen Marlena put her hand on Veena's shoulder. "You must be tired, my dear. Come with me. I have a room being prepared for you." Veena and the Queen walked away and back into the Palace. Everyone else watched as they walked away.

Inside Snake Mountain, Skeletor sat on his throne over looking his minions. "Where did she come from?"

Evil-lyn stood beside him. "I don't know, Skeletor, but I intend to find out."

The Sorceress stood looking out of Castle Grayskull. The Power of Queen Veena had finally been past on. The future of Eternia was almost secured.


	2. Episode 2

Here is the newer version of ep.2. I hope you are liking me going back and working on the ep. to make them easier to read. Thanks for reading and please review or pm me to tell me what you think. I'll this for newbies italics is telepathic while bold is thoughts.

* * *

**Episode 2: The Two Rings**

Two young women clashed in the courtyard of the Royal Palace of Eternia. One with vivid green eyes, the other with ice blue eyes. They jousted with their staves. Neither was giving the other a weakness to use. Finally the blue-eyed beauty knocked the green eyed one off her feet.

"Well, done, Veena. No one has ever beaten Teela jousting before." Veena looked over at Prince Adam and smiled. **The Prince is kinda cute, and I do like him.**

Teela got up and knocked the dust off of her. Smiling she walked over to Adam. "I haven't had that much of a challenge in awhile."

Adam looked at her. "Hey!" Teela left Veena and Adam alone. Adam walked over to Veena.

After getting clothing better for fighting than what she had arrived in, Veena blended well into the Masters.

Veena looked at him. "I thought you jousted with her."

Looking at the ground at his feet Adam smiled a little. "I did, but she always beat me. Unless we used swords, then I would win."

Veena smiled at him. "Oh." Adam smiled back at her.

_Prince Adam, you and Veena must come to Castle Grayskull._

Adam looked over at Cringer lying under a tree. His face seemed fine but something had changed.

Veena became worried. "Are you all right?"

Adam looked at her. "Yes. We need to go to Grayskull."

Veena looked at him. "Why do we need to go to Grayskull? And why only us?"

Adam closed his eyes. "The Sorceress is telepathic and she has asked that only you, Cringer, and I come."

Looking him up and down, Veena sighed. "All right."

Two Skysleds flew away from the Palace with Cringer chasing after them. As they flew through the Evergreen Forest, Adam began to wonder. **Why does the Sorceress wanted to see Veena and me? Normally she only wants to see me.**

When they arrived at Castle Grayskull, They walked across the drawbridge with Cringer close behind. As the three of them entered the Throne room, the Sorceress appeared on the throne at the top of the golden pyramid.

"Prince Adam. Veena." She flew down the stairs to them. Once she had reached them she looked them over. "I needed you to come here because only the two of you can do what needs to be down." The two teenagers looked at each other.

Veena stepped closer to the Sorceress. " I don't understand. Adam's a coward according to Teela. How can he be any help?"

The Sorceress looked at Adam and then at Veena. "It is time for her to know, Prince Adam."

Adam looked at the Sorceress. **Time for her to know? No one knows my secret except for Man-at-Arms, Orko, Cringer, and of course her. Does she really want me to transform in front of Veena? **

The Sorceress looked harder at him. "Prince Adam."

Adam took his sword from his back and raised it over his head. "By the Power of Grayskull!" The room filled with a white light.

Veena couldn't see anything. Then she heard He-man's voice say, "I have the Power!" When the light finally faded, Adam and Cringer were gone and in their places stood He-man and Battlecat.

Veena looked around her. "Where's Adam and Cringer?" He-man looked at her and then put his sword into the holster on his back.

Slowly he walked toward her. "Veena, Prince Adam and I are the same person." Veena sat down on the cold stone floor. Battlecat came over and placed his head in Veena's lap. Looking down at the huge tiger's head, Veena removed the small helmet mask from his face. Battlecat looked up at her.

"Cringer?" Battlecat smiled and licked her face. Veena looked up at He-man and the Sorceress. "O.K. I believe it." She petted Battlecat causing him to purr while He-man kneeled beside them.

The Sorceress watched the scene happening before her and secretly smiled. "We must hurry. The two of you must travel to the Temple of the Sun. Inside are two rings that if Skeletor were to get would allow him great power."

Veena rose and replaced Battlecat's amour. "Where is this temple?"

"The temple is located in the Sands of Time. Only the three of you can enter."

Veena looked over at He-man. **Even as He-man he looks almost the same only he looked more like his father**. He-man glanced at Veena. He was glad she believed him.

Looking at the Sorceress, He-man rose and walked beside Veena. "We will leave as soon as possible. You must tell Man-at-Arms to send someone to watch over Grayskull while we are gone."

"Good. I will tell Man-at-Arms." He-man mounted Battlecat and helped Veena to get on behind him. They raced out of the castle.

* * *

Inside of Snake Mountain, Evil-lyn stood watching Tri-Klops's Doomseeker play back the jousting session between Teela and Veena earlier in the day. "I know I have seen her before."

Skeletor walked into his throne room and saw Evil-lyn watching the Doomseeker. "Have you discovered anything about her, Evil-lyn?"

Evil-lyn turned to face him. "Not really, Skeletor, but I know I have seen her somewhere before. I can't say where."

Skeletor walked over and watched Veena win the match. "You are right, Evil-lyn. I have seen her before, but I can't place her."

* * *

Running in the Sands of Time, Battlecat carried his passengers. As the group ran in the desert, He-man could finally see the temple. "There it is! Faster, Battlecat!" Veena looked around He-man to see the temple getting larger.

The Temple of the Sun stood out from the san as if were an oasis. Upon reaching the temple's golden doors, He-man dismounted and helped Veena to as well. Looking around, Veena began to wonder how do they open the doors. "How do we get inside?"

He-man turned to her. "I don't know."

The two of them walked closer to the doors. Veena noticed that on the doors there were a set of handprints, a large one and a small one. She walked over to them and placed her hand on the smaller one. The handprint then began to glow. He-man noticed and placed his hand on the larger print. When both prints were glowing, the doors slowly opened. They moved back.

After the doors were completely opened, the trio walked inside. When they had pasted the doors, the doors shut behind them leaving them in darkness. Veena's staff began to glow allowing some light to fill the room. Slowly the group walked along. Down the corridor ahead of them they could see light. When they reached the end of the corridor the trio found a room filled with light. In the middle was a fountain that towered over them. On the other side of the room, they could see another set of doors. Unlike the outer doors, these appeared to be made of silver and upon them were two figures engraved in its surface. The group rounded the fountain and stood in front of massive doors.

He-man looked up at the engravings. "It's King Grayskull and his queen."

Veena looked at him "King Grayskull?"

He-man glanced back at her. "My ancestors. It is King Grayskull's power that makes me He-man. The power that Skeletor wants also comes from King Grayskull."

"Oh." He-man glanced back at Veena. She was looking up at the doors.

"I just remembered. King Grayskull's wife name was Veena."

Looking up at him, Veena sighed. **How come I have the same name as King Grayskull's wife?**

He-man touched the doors. "How do we open these doors?"

Veena looked around. "I have no idea." Suddenly the doors began to open. He-man and Veena looked at each other. Battlecat walked up to Veena and rubbed his head against her hand. Veena petted him.

He-man watched as Battlecat began to purr. "Veena, you do know that you can't tell any one about me?"

Smiling, Veena looked at him. "I know."

He-man smiled and then looked into the room the doors had revealed. Veena looked as well. Inside the room, on the far side, stood an altar covered in gold and silver. Upon the altar's top were two rings. The trio walked to the altar. He-man and Veena looked at the pieces of jewelry. The rings were made of gold and each held a single sapphire. He-man picked up the larger ring and placed it on his right ring finger as Veena did the same with the smaller.

_He-man, Skeletor is attacking Castle Grayskull. You and Veena must hurry. _

Veena could see he was worried about something. "What's wrong?"

He-man looked at her. "Skeletor is attacking Grayskull."

Veena's eyes grew. "Lets go!" He-man mounted Battlecat and Veena got on behind him. As soon as both were on him, Battlecat raced out of the temple.

* * *

At Castle Grayskull, the Masters were doing their best to hold off Skeletor's forces. The Sorceress was doing what she could to help. But they were losing the battle.

Skeletor stood on his chariot of bone and laughed. "I will have the Power of the Elders today!" Evil-lyn and Teela fought each other. Teela had to watch for Evil-lyn's spells, she held her own.

Inside Grayskull, the Sorceress and Orko were using their magic to prevent Skeletor from gaining entrance to the castle.

"Sorceress, how can we stop him without He-man?"

The Sorceress looked at the little Trollan. "We only need to prevent him from gaining entry into the Castle for now, Orko."

Racing inside the Evergreen Forest, He-man and Veena hurried on. Battlecat ran as fast as he could with the help of a speed spell from Veena. Sitting behind He-man, Veena was becoming worried.

"I hope the others can hold Skeletor off till we get there."

Turning his head, He-man glanced back at her and smiled. "Me, too, but they can hold him."

Facing the front again, He-man closed his eyes. **Please Elders let them hold him off.** He opened his eyes and glanced down at Battlecat. "Faster, Battlecat. We're almost there." Battlecat ran and jumped in the Forest. As they neared Grayskull, the trio could hear the battle.

Man-at-Arms and the other Masters were being pushed back to the front gates of Grayskull. Skeletor and his army seemed triumphant. When the Masters began to feel all was lost, Battlecat jumped out of the Forest. Teela looked up and smiled.

"He-man! Veena!"

Skeletor turned around as He-man grabbed his chariot. He spined it around and released it; throwing it and Skeletor over the cliff into the Abyss around Grayskull. Unfortunately, Skeletor had grabbed the cliff's edge.

Still sitting on Battlecat, Veena came up with a plan. "I need to get to the others. Can you jump to them?" Battle cat glanced back at her and nodded. Veena smiled. "Lets go, Battlecat." The massive tiger jumped over Skeletor's forces and landed in front of the Masters.

Veena raised her staff, as Tri-Klops, Evil-lyn, Beastman, Two-Bad, and Merman began to come closer to them. Evil-lyn looked Veena up and down. **This little thing thinks she can stop me**. Evil-lyn smiled to herself. "What do you think you can do?"

Veena looked at Evil-lyn in turn. The ring on her finger began to glow. She could feel more power running inside her. "Get that smile off your face." Veena lifted her staff so the blue crystal was above her head. "Ice and snow come to me and make these enemies of mine into icicles." An ice and snowstorm appeared turning Skeletor's forces into Popsicles.

He-man and Skeletor fought with their swords on the other side of the bridge. He-man knocked Skeletor's sword away, but Skeletor called his Havok staff to him. He raised it and blasted a power beam at He-man. He-man used his sword to reflex the beam back at Skeletor. Skeletor finally looked over at his army. Standing in shock at the sight, He jumped on the back of a gryphon and began to fly away. Turning to face his frozen army, Skeletor aimed his staff and beam surrounded them.

As he continued to fly away, they floated behind him as he headed back to Snake Mountain. He-man walked over to the Masters. The others were congratulating Veena. He-man stood and listened to the others.

_He-man, you and Veena must come into the Castle. I have something to tell her. _

He-man watched as Ram Man patted Veena on the back. Teela had moved away and was looking at the abyss below them.

He-man cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "Veena, the Sorceress needs to see us." He looked at the others. "I think you should all return to the Palace? Skeletor might try something there soon."

Man-at-Arms nodded getting what He-man was not saying. "We can relax a bet. It will take Skeletor a while to defrost his troops." The Masters flew back to the Palace leaving He-man, Battlecat, and Veena alone.

As they headed inside the castle, Orko came flying out. "He-man!" Veena looked at the odd little being. He wore a red dress, a big floppy hat, a scarf that covered his face, and a gold amulet with an "O" on it. Orko stopped. "I was getting worried that Skeletor was going to win." He then noticed Veena. "Hello, I'm Orko and you must be Veena."

Veena smiled at him. "Hi."

Orko nodded. "I have to go. The Sorceress doesn't want me to know what she is about to tell you." Orko flew away in a hurry.

Once inside the throne room the Sorceress greeted them. Battlecat laid on the floor as the three humans talked near the bottom of the pyramid.

He-man looked at the ring on his finger. "Did these rings belong to King and Queen Grayskull?"

The Sorceress looked at him. "Yes, they did and now they are yours."

Veena looked at her. **Belong to us, but how?**

He-man glanced at Veena. "How can someone not from here have the same name as King Grayskull's wife?"

The Sorceress looked at Veena. "Who said she is not from here? She looks like her mother." The Sorceress closed her eyes. "I can tell you no more. Veena, I sent you to protect you. Now that you have return we have a greater chance of defeating Skeletor."

Veena looked at her. **I'm from Eternia**. "Sorceress, what about my name?"

Turning from them, the Sorceress lowered her head. "You were named for the first Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, Queen Veena, King Grayskull's wife. Those rings were made by a power wizard for them, but they never used them. Queen Veena locked them in the Temple to prevent evil from ever getting them."

Veena stepped closer. "Skeletor could never get them could he?" The Sorceress turned to face her.

"No one save the two of you could enter the temple. The two of you carry the Powers of King Grayskull and Queen Veena. The powers I have are not hers. I wish they were." The two heroes looked at each other.

Veena put her hand on the forearm of the Sorceress. "Sorceress, what does that mean?"

The Sorceress glanced at He-man. "Some of you power comes from the staff I gave you, but most comes from your mother. I can say no more. The two of you must return to the Palace. Your parents are worrying about you, He-man."

After transforming back into Adam, Veena and him flew back to the Palace with Cringer chasing them. As they neared the Palace, Adam began to feel sorry for Veena.

"Veena, sorry if she said anything that made you sad…" Veena glanced over and smiled.

"Do worry. If I can find my mother than I will. I have no family, Adam. "

Adam glanced back at her. "Yeah, you do. The Masters are family, Veena. Beside I think of you as a sister. Even though I do the same for Teela."

Glancing at him again, Veena frowned. "Do you think Teela will become jealous about my power?"

Adam looked ahead. "I don't think so."

As the Palace walls came into view, Adam glanced at Veena. "I need an excuse to why I was helping in the battle if I was at Grayskull."

Veena smiled. "Tell them you were inside with Orko helping him find spells to prevent Skeletor's entry."

Adam smiled. "That might work."

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat on their thrones when Veena and Adam walked into the throne room. When she saw her son, Queen Marlena rose out of her throne.

"Adam, where have you been?" Adam walked closer to his parents.

"Sorry, Mother. Veena and I were looking up something in Grayskull when He-man needed her." Randor looked at his son and the young woman beside him. **Could she be? No she died in the fire. Why were the two of them smiling at each other?**

* * *

Inside Castle Grayskull, The Sorceress stood in front of the statue of King Grayskull. Soon she would have to tell Veena the truth about her mother. Soon Veena would learn her past as well as her future.

* * *

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor defrosted his army. As each became warmer, they shivered from the cold. They gathered in the throne room.

Skeletor looked at them. "You are all fools. Evil-lyn, you could stop her." Shivering Evil-lyn looked at him.

"How when I had no idea she could do that?" He walked up to his throne. After sitting in his throne, Skeletor looked down at his army.

"I must know more about her. Where did she come from?"


	3. Episode 3

Here is the rewritten version of Episode 3. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Episode 3: Teela and Veena Captured**

Veena stood watching Adam and Teela sparing in the courtyard. Duncan, Man-at-Arms, stood beside her. Under the shade of a tree, Cringer laid watching the teenagers.

Teela knocked Adam off his feet, but Adam recovered. Then he made Teela fall over. Duncan raised his hand and walked toward them.

"Enough. Save your strength. We may be needing it."

Lowering their swords, Adam looked over at Veena as Teela looked at her father.

"As you wish."

Adam walked over to Cringer. The two of them left the others. Duncan watched as Teela placed her sword down and began to walk away.

"Wait, Teela. Take Veena with you."

Slowly Teela turned to face him. **Why so she can take more of my place? She already has proven a better fighter than me**. "As you wish, Father. Please come with me, Veena." Teela continued walking away as Veena began to follow her.

Inside the Royal Stables, Cringer and Adam laid in the hay. Adam stared at the ceiling above as Cringer slept beside him. Since Veena had learned about his secret they had been spending most of their time together. **It feels nice to have someone else in on the secret. I don't feel so alone anymore.** Adam closed his eyes and recalled how Teela was treated Veena. She seemed to be jealous of Veena. Adam could understand it. Teela must feel that Veena is replacing her. Slowly he relaxed and fell asleep wishing Veena would be in his dreams.

Riding two Skysleds Teela and Veena flew toward a village requesting aid. Neither said a word as they rode on Veena noticed that Teela kept glancing over at her. When they reached the village Teela sped up. Teela landed first. As Veena was dismounting from her Skysled, Teela walked over to the leader of the village. The old man looked at Veena first and then at Teela. Slowly he walked toward Teela. "Welcome to the village of Shandor." Venna hurried up to Teela's side. She watched as the man walked to them.

"I am Chief Ronan. Thank you for coming to our aid." Mournfully he looked around his village. Veena and Teela then noticed that much of the village was damaged or destroyed.

Veena watched as a hut collapsed. "Who did this?" Chief Ronan looked down at the dirt around his feet.

"A gryphon comes at night and attacks us. We have very little food left. Can you please help us?"

Before Teela could say a word, Veena walked forward and took his hand in hers. "Of course we will. We can't allow your people to suffer." Smiling Chief Ronan left them to announce to the village help had arrived.

Teela walked in front of Veena then turned to face her. Looking her up and down, Teela showed her anger. **Who is she to say we would have to help the village? We need to be prepared if Grayskull is attacked?** "We can't stay. We may need to defend Grayskull."

Veena looked at Teela in shock. **Aren't we supposed to help the innocent?** "Teela, we can do more good here helping these people. If we are needed at Grayskull we will go, but first lets help this village."

Teela looked at her. She sounded like He-man. He-man had been right then and now so was she. "All right." Teela watched at Veena walked over to a family and begin to talk to the mother. **She would be a good diplomat for the Kingdom**. Teela smiled to herself as she followed Veena's example.

* * *

"There has to be something that can defeat He-man." Skeletor sat in his throne petting his massive feline companion, Panthor. Evil-lyn standing to his right watched as Whiplash, a giant lizard creature, and Crawful, a giant crab creature, walked into the throne room.

Smiling she turned to face Skeletor. "Why not make a trade? Something he wants for something you want."

Skeletor looked at his minions. He rose and walked down the stairs that lend down from his throne. "Yes, if I were to take something or someone. He-man would come and then I would demand the power."

Tri-Klops and Beastman walked in. "Skeletor's we have information." They walked closer to him.

Skeletor's red eyes glowed as he looked at him. "Ah, Beastman, how are the attacks on Shandor coming along?"

Beastman looked around. "The gryphon attacks every night. It destroys almost everything in the village."

Skeletor seemed pleased. He nodded to Tri-Klops. "What news do you have?"

Tri-Klops stepped forward. "Teela and that new Master are in Shandor right now. They plan to help the village."

Skeletor began to leave the Throne room. "Ready the mounts. I know who will be the bait for He-man."

* * *

Veena was helping a family rebuild their home while Teela helped a group of men rebuild the food stores when she noticed the gryphons heading toward the village. "Teela, we have company!" Teela looked up. Veena raced to the center of the village. "Everyone run. We'll hold them off." The villagers stopped working and fled. Teela and Veena took their staves out and prepared for battle.

_Adam, help! Me and Teela need help! We're in Shandor! Please hurry!_

Adam slowly awoke. He shook Cringer awake. "Come on, Cring! We're needed." Adam stood up taking his sword from his back. He raised it up. "By the Power of Grayskull!" A blinding white light filled the stables. The light faded away. In Adam's place stood He-man. He pointed his sword at Cringer. A flash of light left the sword and went at Cringer. Cringer turned into Battlecat. He-man jumped onto Battlecat's back. They rode off in search of the Masters.

Teela and Veena held off Skeletor's forces and the gryphons off so the villagers could flee. Teela jumped, dodged, and spined around Tri-Klops's attacks as Veena used her magic to stop Whiplash and Crawful. After making the two dimwits attack each other knocking them unconscious, Veena went to help Teela. The two young women stood back to back. Waist length auburn hair to shoulder length black hair. Skeletor's forces surrounded them.

Teela glanced back at Veena. "Do you have any ideas?"

Veena smiled and glanced at her. "How about some Girl Power?"

" Just what I was thinking." Evil-lyn suddenly appeared blasting the two female Masters with a sleep spell.

The villains laughed as Trapjaw, a blue man with a metal jaw, put Teela over his shoulder and Tri-Klops did the same to Veena. None of them noticed the little girl hiding in one of the huts.

He-man and the remaining Masters arrived to find the villagers returning. Duncan got out of the mechanical eagle he was in and walked toward the villagers. "Where are Teela and Veena?"

Chief Ronan walked forward. "We don't know. We fled when an army of gryphons attacked."

He-man looked around. He noticed Veena's staff on the ground. Picking the white shaft up, he then noticed Teela's cobra staff. If one hair on either's head was harmed Skeletor would feel the full front of my anger. He-man looked at the villagers. "They didn't flee. Neither would leave you to your fate."

A small girl walked over to He-man. She stood in front of He-man looking up at him. "A man with a metal jaw took them. I don't know where they took them. Please will you save Veena? She was nice to me." He-man kneeled down to the girl.

"What is your name?" She smiled up at him.

"Adelina."

He-man smiled back at her. **Veena seems to be able to gain friends**. "I promise I will, Adelina." Slowly he rose and looked at the Masters. "You all stay here and help the village. I'll go after them."

"No, He-man." Duncan walked toward him. "I'm going with you."

He-man looked at Man-at-Arms. **Of course he would want to help rescue his daughter.**

* * *

Teela and Veena slowly regained consciousness. They discovered they were bond in chains. Looking around, Teela soon realized where they were.

"Great, we're in Snake Mountain." Veena looked at her.

"Snake Mountain?"

Teela closed her eyes. **Of course she doesn't know**. We have never mentioned it to her. "Skeletor's lair." Veena looked around them. She could hear the sound of animals near by.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The girls looked in front of them to see Evil-lyn behind bars holding her staff. Watching Veena more than Teela, Evil-lyn came closer to the bars. "Skeletor will be pleased. But first I have questions to ask."

Teela and Veena looked at each other. "We won't tell you anything."

Evil-lyn smiled. "Yes, you will, Veena. For you see I will only be asking you the questions."

* * *

Outside Snake Mountain He-man and Duncan arrived. Duncan got of the mechanical eagle as He-man dismounted Battlecat. "Welcome, He-man." Looking in front of them on a small ledge, they could see Skeletor and a small number of his forces. He-man drew his sword while Duncan's amour morphed for battle. "I am here to make a bargain with you. Allow me to gain the Power of the Elders and I will return your friends."

He-man and Duncan looked at each other. Turning away, He-man closed his eyes.

_He-man, don't you dare! I can get us out of here. Keep him busy. While we fool Evil-lyn. _

He-man turned back to face Skeletor. "Never!"

* * *

Teela and Veena kept quiet as Evil-lyn kept asking her questions. "Where are you from?" "Who are your parents?" Evil-lyn soon began to become angry. "You will answer me or I will.."

Veena looked at her. "You will do what?"

Evil-lyn smiled. "I can cast a spell on you, Veena." Veena looked at Teela.

_Teela, I'm doing to get us out of here. The only reason she was able to do that spell before was that she caught me off guard. _

Teela nodded her head.

Veena looked back at Evil-lyn. "Do you really think you can keep us in here?"

Evil-lyn backed away a little before returning to the bars. "You can't do anything with out your staff."

Veena closed her eyes and began to whisper. As her whispering grew her hands began to glow blue. **She under estimates me. If she does then so does Skeletor**. The glow grew larger.

Evil-lyn began to slowly walk back. "No it is impossible!"

The shackles on Veena and Teela's wrist fell away. "Did you really think just because I don't have my staff I don't have power?" Veena walked off the platform. Below her lava pooled. Teela followed her as she walked to the bars.

By now Evil-lyn had fled. Raising her hands, Veena sent her power into the bars. The bar glowed blue and then turned into dust. After walking into the corridor, Veena looked at Teela. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Teela shook her head. "Not really."

Veena put her hands together. "Find He-man!" Pulling her hands apart a blue orb appeared and flew down the hall. "Follow it! It will lead us to He-man!" The two of them raced after it.

* * *

He-man and Man-at-Arms stood watching Skeletor. Duncan bent his head nearer to him. "I hope you know something I don't."

He-man leaned closer. "Don't worry. We only need to keep Skeletor busy."

Suddenly Evil-lyn appeared. She whispered something to him. It seemed to make him very angry. After saying something to her, she left.

_He-man, we're coming. I should have told someone sooner about me being telepathic. We are coming from your right. _

Turning to his right, he watched as Teela and Veena raced after a blue orb. Duncan then noticed the girls coming toward them. When they reached the men, Duncan hugged Teela. Watching father and daughter hug, Veena stood to the side. She wished she had a father to hug her.

Suddenly He-man hugged her. "I so glad your all right. It all right that you kept the fact that you are telepathic a secret. I have my secrets as well."

After her father released her, Teela looked over at He-man and Veena. "I guess you won't be needing my help anymore. Veena can do my job and more."

He-man released Veena and looked at Teela. "No one will replace you Teela. You helped today."

Veena walked over to Teela and hugged her. "If it were for you we could have gotten lost in there. I don't ever want to take you place, Teela. You're like the sister I never had. Besides Adam always speaks highly of you." He-man blushed a little.

Clearing his throat, Man-at-Arms regained their attention. "What about Skeletor?"

Veena and Teela released each other. Looking at him, Veena smiled. "I think he won't do anything else today."

Across from them Skeletor was going over his options. **If she some how her then I would be a fool to fight her.** The Masters prepared for battle, but Skeletor rode away on his chariot leaving a trail of dust behind him. Everyone looked at Veena.

He-man walked beside her. "I guess you were right." Duncan and Teela got into the mechanical eagle while He-man and Veena mounted Battlecat. Together they raced back to Shandor.

The Masters had helped to rebuild a small amount of the village. They were working on refilling the food stores when He-man and company returned. He-man dismounted and helped Veena off Battlecat.

As soon as Veena's feet were on the ground, Adelina ran to her and hugged her. "I was so worried. I didn't want you get hurt because of me."

Veena kneeled down to her level. "Because of you? Adelina, what are you talking about?"

Adelina began to cry. "I was in the Vine Jungle and burned a gryphon. It followed me here and attacked the village."

He-man kneeled down beside Veena. "It is not your fault, Adelina. Skeletor choose to attack your village before that."

Adelina looked at Veena. "So I didn't cause the attacks?"

Veena smiled. "No, sweetie. You didn't."

He-man and Veena rose. The villagers thanked the Masters as they prepared to return to the Palace for a banquet, but not before promising to have more aid sent to them.

* * *

Later that night, Veena stood on the balcony outside the Throne room in the Royal Palace. The wind blew her hair and gown around her. Behind her she could here the nobility's merriment, but she was miles away. **Adelina is like me. No family except the village. Everyone cares about her even though she has no blood family anymore. No one was looking for me. No one cares I'm not there anymore**.

Deep in thought she didn't notice Adam and Cringer walking toward her. Adam stood beside her looking out over the cliffs into the sea.

"Veena, are you all right?"

She glanced over at him. "I'm fine thanks."

Slowly Adam placed his hand on Veena's. "I know something is wrong. Veena, please."

She glanced at him again releasing a sigh. "I have no one."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She turned her back to the railing. "I don't have a family."

Adam watched as a tear fell down her cheek. He took both of her hands. "Yes, you do. If not by blood then by the people who care for you. The Masters, Cringer, my parents, and me. Everyone who has met you has fallen in love with you?"

Veena looked at him though her tears. "Adam, I feel so alone."

He pulled her into a hug. "At times we all feel alone, but we aren't."

He released her. Veena whipped her eyes. "Thanks. I needed that."

Cringer walked over and rubbed his head against her hand. As Veena began to pet him, Teela walked over to them. "Veena, is something wrong?"

Smiling Veena looked at Adam. "No, I fine, Teela."

Adam moved back from Veena. Teela came closer. "I don't want go in there. Orko and Man E Faces are doing their princess routine again."

Veena looked at the two people in front of her. "What?"

Adam glanced at the two young women with him. "Come with me. You'll see." Adam offered her his arms. Veena took it and they walked back into the Throne room. Teela walked over to the railing. **Veena would never replace her. Besides it was nice to have another girl on the team. Something was going on between her and He-man. Also what is up with Adam?**

* * *

The Sorceress watched the party. She would have to show Veena the past and soon. If Skeletor remembered then she would need to do it fast. If only Veena and Adam could have more time. Smiling she watched as Adam volunteered Veena to play the princess. Unlike her own daughter, Veena went along. She fitted in well. The only matter remaining was telling her about her mother and her mother's sister, Evil-lyn.


	4. Episode 4

All right. I rewrote this episode like the others. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review or pm about the changes.

* * *

**Episode 4: Veena's Past**

Teela and Veena stood back to back. Each held her staff. Over their eyes were blindfolds. Attached to the blindfolds was two pieces of string held by Adam who stood to the side of them. Around the two young women were battle orbs. All twelve of them floated around them.

"One." Veena slowly breathed out as Teela flexed herself.

"Two." Teela raised her staff while Veena lowered hers.

"Three." Adam pulled the strings pulling the blindfolds off of the girls. The battle orbs began to speed around them. Each jumped and dodged them. As they got out of the way of one each knocked one down. When they had defeated all twelve, the girls looked around and laughed.

"I think we make a good team, Teela."

Teela smiled and shrieked her Cobra staff. "Yeah."

Adam walked over to them. "I wouldn't want to fight the two of you."

Teela looked over at Adam. **Why is Adam spending more time with Veena instead of me lately? What is going on between them? She treats him like I do most of the time, but at other times she acts odd around him. I did see him hugging her on the balcony.** Glancing at Adam as he held Veena's staff as she took her hair down. **Maybe I am making something from nothing.**

Sometime later inside the Palace, Teela and Veena stood in the Royal Gardens watching Orko caring for it.

Teela turned to Veena. "Veena, is something going on with you and Adam? The two of you are seen all over the Palace together."

Veena glanced at her, but remained facing Orko. "Adam's my friend, Teela. I know only that."

* * *

Inside Man-at-Arms's workshop Adam watched Duncan work on something. Cringer lied beside another worktable. Looking down at his feet, Adam glanced at Cringer. He didn't see his friend. Although she was with Teela, he saw Veena. She was haunting him. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing her face. Even when he stood beside her it wasn't enough. He secretly waited until he could have her behind him on Battlecat or a Skysled. He missed her the instant she left the room. He wanted her by his side at all times. Duncan looked over at Adam. Adam had been acting odd lately.

He rose and walked over to him. "Are you all right?"

Adam looked up at him. "I fine. Just thinking."

Duncan stood beside Adam. "Why did you hug her?"

Glancing at Cringer, Adam sighed. "Because she looked like she was about to cry. She's alone in the world. Veena has no one looking for her from her world. I just did to show her she wasn't alone anymore."

"Hmm, that was a good thing you did, but our friend should not do it again. You should give her support." Adam sighed again.

"She knows. The Sorceress told me to transform in front of her." Duncan looked at him.

"So she knew that…" Adam walked toward a Skysled.

"Later that night she didn't ask me why I did it. I just want her to know she is not alone." Adam walked out with Cringer behind him.

* * *

Veena stood in her blue dress overlooking the courtyard. Her mind was back when He-man hugged her near Snake Mountain. When Adam hugged her later outside the Throne room it felt right as it when he did as He-man, but how did he know she needed it. She arrived on the other world at the age of five but could not remember anything before that. She could not remember her real family. On the other world, she had neither friends nor any real family. She had always felt alone and not at home until now. The Royal family treated her like family. The Masters were her family now. Adam was right about that. Since that night she began to spend less time with Adam. She needed some time to understand her feelings about him. At times he acted like a brother and at others…

* * *

Evil-lyn stood in a hallway inside Snake Mountain. Thinking of someone she wished to forget, she watched Tri-Klops's Doomseeker fly by her. She could still remember her power as she pushed back Keldor and his forces. Not even she, Evil-lyn, could stop Gwendolyn. Slowly she walked toward the Throne room. Reaching the Throne room, Evil-lyn stood looking at Skeletor sitting on this throne. He looked at her.

"Is there anyway to prove she is who we think she is?" Evil-lyn looked up at him.

"There may be, but I need time."

Skeletor looked down at her and petted Panthor. "Very well."

* * *

Teela stood watching Roboto and Man E Robot play a game of chess. As Roboto made a move, Man E Faces hummed. Looking at the board, Teela let her mind wander. **Why is Veena all of the sudden spending more time with me instead of Adam?** Then she remembered how she had been treating her. **Veena must be trying to let me get to know her more**. Man E Faces made a move as Adam walked over to Teela. As he stood watching the game, Adam crossed his arms across his chest.

"Teela, have you seen Veena?" Glancing over at him, Teela shook her head.

"I haven't seen her since we were in the Gardens. She's probably in the Palace somewhere."

Veena sat on the beach beside the Sea of Rakash looking out over the water. She could hear someone walking down to her. She sat in her fighting outfit. The outfit had been modeled after Teela's and the Sorceress but was blue and white. Adam stood behind the rock on which Veena sat. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Her normally mid-back ebony hair was in a ponytail. "Veena."

She glanced back at him, and then turned back to the sea. Adam walked around and sat beside her. Veena looked ahead of her. Adam placed his hand on hers.

"Veena, what's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"Adam, something is wrong, but I don't know what. I think I need to see the Sorceress."

_Veena, come to Castle Grayskull. And Come alone._

Veena looked at Adam. "I have to go to Grayskull."

As she began to walk up toward the Palace, Adam turned to watch her go. "Wait, for me!" Veena stopped and turned back to face him.

"The Sorceress said for me to come alone, Adam." She continued up toward the Palace. After she was out of sight, he sat on the rock she had left and looked out over the sea.

* * *

The Sorceress greeted Veena on the bridge to Grayskull. The two women walked into the castle. As they stood inside the Throne room, Veena looked around her. The Sorceress floated in front of her. "I can only tell you small amount about your mother." Using her magic, the Sorceress created a magic viewing screen. On the screen stood a woman.

* * *

_Her waist length black hair fell behind her as she walked along a building. An ice blue gem hung from her necklace. She wore an outfit more similar to the Sorceress then Teela's outfit, but it was mostly white with touches of blue. Her eyes were a vivid blue. As she rounded the corner she could see one of her friends. She walked closer to him. Upon hearing footsteps behind him, Captain Randor drew his sword and turned around. He relaxed once she came into the light. "Gwen, don't do that. I thought you were one of Keldor's minions." Gwen smiled. "Sorry. I was just checking around the Hall of Wisdom. Everything seems find, but I can't help but I feel something is not right." Randor looked around him. The rest of his forces sat around a fire some distance away as did Gwen's husband. "Can you see it, Gwen?" Gwen glanced over at her husband. "All I know is I'm going to join Marlena." Gwen walked away. Randor walked to the group of men sitting around the fire. He didn't understand why Gwen wanted to go stay with his wife._

* * *

Veena stood watching the image fades from view. Looking over at the Sorceress, Veena blinked her eyes. "My mother was a friend of King Randor?"

The Sorceress glanced over at her. "Yes, she was both a friend and ally to King Randor and Queen Marlena."

Veena looked at the Sorceress. "Did you say was?"

The Sorceress looked at her staff. "I don't know if she is still alive. She has the ability to hide herself from my view if she wants, but if she is alive, she knows you are here and maybe helping you."

Veena watched as the Sorceress flew to the top of the Pyramid. "Is there anything else?"

The Sorceress sat in the throne and looked down at her. "When you were five she asked me to send you to another world to protect you from something. I did as she asked. I don't know how you were able to return, but you did."

Suddenly the Sorceress stood up. "Veena, He-man and the others need your help at the Palace. Skeletor is attacking."

Veena looked around her. "I thought he was after the Power in Grayskull."

The Sorceress looked down at Veena. "He wants both the Power of the Elders and to rule this world. You must hurry."

* * *

He-man sat upon Battlecat watching Skeletor's gryphons coming closer. He closed his eyes. **Where was Veena? No one has seen her for hours**_._

_I'm coming. The Sorceress needed to talk to me. Just hold on. _

Opening his eyes He-man looked out over the city. Man-at-Arms walked up beside him. "She'll get here."

Glancing over at Duncan, He-man drew his sword. "I know."

As the gryphons came nearer, Teela yelled out orders. Stratoas and Buzzoff flew above the Palace. Ram Man, Mekaneck, Man E Faces, and Roboto stood near the gate. The Nobility were boarding ships to flee. King Randor pushed his aboard the last ship. After the ship flew away, King Randor walked over to He-man and Duncan.

"Where is Veena? We need her help." He-man glanced at the king.

"She has been at Castle Grayskull, but she is on her way back, Your Majesty." King Randor looked over at Duncan.

"Where is Adam? Is he with Veena?" Duncan's armour morphed into battle mode.

He glanced at He-man. "He is safe, My King." In the distance, He-man could see Veena racing toward the Palace. He glanced at the king and Duncan. **Hurry, Veena.**

* * *

Veena sped up as she neared the Palace. She could see Skeletor's forces getting closer. The very air and ground stood still waiting for battle. She could feel the other Masters' fears and hear their thoughts, but it was He-man's thoughts and fears that came through the strongest. Normally she shielded herself from others thoughts, she now during battle allowed them in her mind to know all sides of the fight.

* * *

As the gryphons began their attack, Battlecat raced along the wall. The two armies fought both inside and outside the gate of the Palace. Glancing over his shoulder, He-man watched Veena land her Skysled. As Veena got off the Skysled, Battlecat landed behind her.

"Was beginning to think you wouldn't make it?" He smiled as she pushed the trigger on her staff to make it grow.

"Oh, I couldn't find a path I liked."

Suddenly an energy blast came at her. Veena jumped and flipped land behind He-man on Battlecat. "Good thing you always show up when I need you."

Looking up they saw Evil-lyn and Skeletor raising their staves. Glancing over his shoulder, He-man smirked at Veena. "Have any ideas?"

Veena smiled. "I've got a few." Looking above them, Veena could see Stratos and Buzzoff deflecting an attack. "Buzzoff, Stratos, can you come here for a moment." They flew and hovered near Her and He-man. After hearing her plan, they flew back up and began to attack Skeletor and Evil-lyn's gryphons.

Above them the battle went on as Battlecat tried to get higher with He-man and Veena on his back. While trying to avoid Stratos and Buzzoff's attacks, Skeletor and Evil-lyn did not notice He-man and Veena joining powers. As they placed the Power Sword and Staff together a blast of energy went at the Overlord of Evil and Evil-lyn. The beam knocked them out of the sky. They would have hit the ground if Beastman had not sent two gryphons after them. Skeletor and his forces flew away as the Masters stood watching.

* * *

Later Teela and Veena stood watching as He-man helped rebuild part of the wall. Turning away Teela glanced at Veena. "Is something going on with you and He-man?" Veena looked at her.

"No. What makes you think that?" Teela glanced over her shoulder at He-man. "It's just the way the two of you act around each other. At time when I've been around the two of you there is this aura around you. The odd thing is I feel it when it's Adam and us, too."

Veena glanced at He-man. **Oh, he has to be loving this. Hearing two girls talking about him has to make his day. **"There is nothing going one between me and He-man. As for Adam. I like him. I know he's like a brother to you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, Teela."

Teela looked her up and down. "I like you, Veena. And if you ever hurt Adam I will come after you." Smiling Teela walked away. Without looking back Teela went inside the Palace to prepare for the Queen's return. Veena glanced quickly at He-man before following her.

As he continued to help with some of the rebuilding, He-man ran over what Teela and Veena had said. **I always knew Teela would protect me, but he now knew Veena would as well. **He pulled a rope pulling a block up to the top of the wall. **For now on as He-man I can't choose Veena over Teela. I have to treat them as equal, but as Adam, it really doesn't matter. Beside who else can I talk to about my secret that was his age?**

Standing alone in the Royal Gardens, Veena listened to the merriment inside the throne room. Alone. She still felt it at times, but it was growing weaker. **Is my mother alive? If she is, does she know I here? **Closing her eyes, Veena relaxed her shields. Adam was looking for her and was worried. **He needs to talk to me. It feels like he is sending it to me so I know. How can that be he isn't telepathic.**

* * *

Inside a cave in the Ice Mountains, Gwendolyn felt someone in her mind she had not felt in years. _She is home and she is with Adam. _**My daughter. My little girl is home and with Prince Adam. **She moved nearer the blue flame near the center of the cave. **Only together they could defeat Skeletor. **Gwendolyn placed a hand into the flame. **Soon I will be able to leave this cave and help Teel-Na protect Grayskull again.**


	5. Episode 5

This episode isn't really action, but more filler and it's shorter than the others. About use of things. I have never really seen the 80s series. Big fan of 2002 series. So if something isn't right sorry.

* * *

**Episode 5: Reunited Part I**

Queen Marlena stood beside Veena watching as workmen repaired the Palace wall. The older woman glanced over at the younger when Adam stood up, smiled, and waved at his mother and Veena. Marlena smiled to herself. **Something is going on between the two of them. Maybe since we don't know what happened to Gwen and her daughter, Randor will listen allow Adam to marry who he wishes. Veena would make a great queen. Everyone likes her.** Veena glanced at the woman beside her and saw her smile. "Your Highness, what is it?" Marlena looked into Veena's blue eyes. "I was thinking about an old friend." Veena looked around her. _Sorceress, can I ask her about my mother? _Veena looked over at Adam. _Yes. Thank you for asking first._ Veena smiled and turned to the Queen. "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere else?" Marlena looked at the girl and smiled. "Yes. Lets go to the Royal Gardens. Orko is there, but I don't think you mind him do you?" Veena smiled. "No, I like him. He tries to help. It's not his fault his magic gets messed up." Marlena laughed. "You're right about that. At least he makes us laugh."

Orko was floating beside a flower when Marlena and Veena came into the garden. He turned to face them. "Hello Your Majesty. Veena. I won't bother you. I have a meeting with Moss Man. He's going to show me some new plants for the gardens." The little Trollan floated away leaving the two women alone. The two sat on a bench near the center. Marlena looked at Veena. "Veena, is this about you and Adam?" Veena looked at the Queen beside her. **Does she think…? **"No, Your Majesty. It's about me and my mother." The Queen looked at her. "You and your mother?" Veena looked at Marlena. "My mother is Gwendolyn." The Queen began to cry. "I knew it." She hugged Veena. "We should send word to your father. He must know." _No yet. Veena, he must know yet, but soon. _Veena pulled away from the Queen. "Not yet. Please. I think it would be too soon for me. I only just learned who my mother is." Marlena nodded. **She was five when she disappeared. So why can't she remember her mother? **"All right. But can I tell you who he is?" Veena looked around her. "I guess so. I need to know more about my past." Marlena smiled. "He is King Moraius Of Morainia. So in fact we should be calling you Princess Veena." Marlena looked at the young woman beside her. "I take it you don't want everyone to know." Veena looked at her. "If you don't mind. I …I think it would be better if I told everyone." Marlena nodded. **She will be an excellent queen. **"Agreed."

Adam stood beside his father as another piece of the wall went up. He glanced over and saw his mother and Veena returning. Veena stood beside the doorway while his mother walked over to him and his father. "Randor, I need a word with you." Randor nodded and looked at Man-at-Arms. "Duncan, can you continue this without me?" Duncan nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." The Queen and King walked away and toward the door. The Queen smiled at Veena as they past. Veena walked over to Adam and Duncan. "Duncan, can I borrow Adam for awhile?" Man-at-Arms looked at her and then at Adam. "Sure."

Adam followed Veena down the path toward the beach beside the Sea of Rakash. Veena sat on the largest rock as Adam sat beside her. "Veena, what's wrong?" Veena looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Remember my visit to Grayskull before Skeletor's attack. Adam took hold of Veena's hand. "I remember. What does that have to do with you crying now?" Veena reached up and brushed a tear off her face. "I found out who my mother and father are, Adam." He brushed a tear off with his gloved hand. "I thought if you found that out that it would make you happy." She looked into his blue eyes. "I am, but …" Adam smiled. "Veena, who are they?" Veena shook her head making her lose hair move with it. "I don't know if you know them. But they are Gwendolyn and King Moraius." Adam let go of her hands and looked at her. **King Moraius. But father told me I was betrothed** **to his daughter. Could that be Veena? **"I know who they are Veena. I've heard story about your mother since I was little. I've also met your father a few times." Veena looked at him. "Your mother said we could tell him about me, but I don't know." Adam smirked. "Do it. You'll feel better. The fact he'll know you're alive will make him happy."

"So you don't care I'm a princess." Adam smiled. "Actually, you remind me of my sister, Adora." Veena's eyes widened. "Sister?! You have a sister. Why didn't anyone say anything?" Adam took her hands again. "Adora is currently helping the Great Rebellion on Etheria to defeat Hordak." Veena tilted her head. "Hordak?" Adam released her hands and stood up. "He kidnapped Adora when we were babies. He raised her. I found her and saved her. She is helping to undue everything she did as part of the Horde. Hordak is also the one who taught Skeletor everything he knows." Veena stood up and took hold of Adam's right hand. "You miss her don't you?" Adam lowered his head. "Everyday, but she has her duty as I do mine." Veena moved in front of him. "Adam." He raised his head to see Veena smiling. "Adam, she misses you, too. I know it." Adam pulled Veena into a hug. "Thanks."

* * *

Evil-lyn stood infront of the ruins of Zalesia. Inside her father would be waiting. He had to know who this new Master was. Slowly she walked inside. As she came down the staircase to where the Ram Stone once was held, her father appeared. "_The Faceless One_" stood watching his daughter coming toward him. "Who is she?" The man stood not speaking. "Answer me. Who is Veena?" "_The Faceless One_" looked at his elder daughter. **Gwendolyn would never talk to me like this. She would be glad to see me. **"Whom are you talking about?" Evil-lyn walked closer to him. "Veena. The New Master. Is she Gwendolyn's daughter?" He only looked at her. **Ah, my granddaughter has returned. **"No. My daughter I don't know." Evil-lyn looked at him and then turned to go back up the staircase. "_The Faceless One_" watched as she left. **Hopefully you can be save. If not then my daughter, your niece and sister will stop you.**

* * *

Veena and Adam stood inside a small room with his parents. The King and Queen looked at them. Queen Marlena looked at Veena and smiled. "He sounded very happy to know that you were all right." King Randor nodded to his wife. "As soon as I finished the transmission was finished, your father began his journey here. He will be here shortly." Veena smiled a little. "Thank you, Your Majesties." The older royals left the younger ones alone. Adam took hold of Veena's hand. "Veena, I need to tell you something." Veena wiped a tear away. "What? He-man's needed." Adam shook his head. "No. When I turned seventeen, my father told me I was betrothed to the Crowned Princess of Morainia. Your father hasn't remarried and my parent did say you are his only daughter. So I guess we're getting married." Adam kept a straight face. Veena looked at him in shock. "Th...hum…thanks for telling me." Adam took hold of her other hand. "Veena, forget what I just said. Be happy. You'll at least have your father." He looked down at their hands. "Hopefully we can convince them not to force you to live in Morainia." Veena smiled and hugged Adam. "Thanks. I think we may not have to do that. In his transmission, your father told my father I wanted to stay here, but I would come visit. I'm a Master remember. I can't really leave unless it's an emergency."

* * *

King Moraius step off of his transport with a smile. The late afternoon sun beat down on his greying dark brown hair. **My daughter is home. She is safe. **Moraius shook the hand of his friend. "Randor, it is good to see you. How long has it been?" Randor smiled. "Almost three years. We last saw each other at Adam's fifteenth birthday party." The kings laughed. Moraius took hold of Marlena's and kissed her knuckles. "Of course it is always good to see you, Marlena." Marlena smiled. "Moraius, it has been too long." The King of Morainia released her hand and looked around. "Where is my daughter?" Marlena smiled at him. "She and Adam are waiting on us. We decided it would be better if you were reunited alone without too many witnesses." The trio of royals walked toward the Palace entrance. Moraius glanced at Randor. "Does she know?" Randor shook his head. "Not unless Adam told her." Marlena smiled. "He did. I told him it might be better to hear it from him." She glanced at her friend. "Her and Adam are friends. He seems to spend more time with her than Teela now a days."

Veena and Adam sat on the bench inside the room. Veena tried to explain some of her childhood on the other world, but Adam couldn't understand. "What is an ipod?" Veena smiled. "It holds songs inside it's memory banks and then lets you play them back." Adam nodded as the door opened. Slowly the teenagers stood up. King Randor and Queen Marlena walked it first and then King Moraius followed. The King froze in the doorway. Standing beside Adam was a replica of Gwendolyn. **She looks exactly like her mother. Hopefully she isn't like her, too. **He then noticed that she was holding Adam's hand and trying to hide it. The King of Morainia walked in and the door shut behind him.

Veena held onto Adam's hand. _Do leave me. I don't think I can do this. _Adam squeezed her hand. _Thanks._ The fear and excitement of finally seeing her father collided inside her. Veena slowly released Adam's hand. King Randor smiled. "Moraius, this is Veena." The king looked at the young woman and moved forward. He pulled his daughter into a hug. "I thought I lost you like I did your mother." Tears fell out of their eyes. Slowly he released her. Moraius looked at his friends. "You said she wants to stay here. But why?" Randor placed a hand on his friend shoulder. "You're not going to like this. Have you heard of the new Master?" Moraius looked at his daughter and then at this friend. "Well, she isn't anymore. We're leaving."


	6. Episode 6

Here is the second part of Reunited. I could have joined the two, but it made since to break them up. Anyway sorry you had to wait for He-man to make his appearance. But it's an episode about Veena not He-man. Please review. Also they story sort started to take a T rating turn here. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Episode 6: Reunited Part II**

Adam and Veena looked at King Moraius in shock. King Randor looked at his friend, while his wife walked over to Veena. "Listen. I knew once you found out you wouldn't like it, but Veena is seventeen. She can make up her own mind." The other king looked at him. "She is my daughter. I will not lose her like I did her mother." _Veena, I'm not dead! Tell him! _Veena sat down on the bench suddenly. Adam turned to look at her. "Veena, are you all right?" Veena looked at him then her father. "She's not dead." Moraius looked at his daughter. "You are…" Veena nodded. "I haven't heard her before." Tears began to fall. Adam sat down beside her. "Can she tell you where she is?" Veena closed her eyes. _Mother, where are you?_

Gwendolyn smiled. **I can finally hear her voice. **Tears fell from her eyes. _I am inside the Cave of the Blue Flame in the Ice Mountains. Only you and He-man can free me. _She moved closer to the flame. The very flame that allowed her to view her sister and Skeletor. Gwendolyn waited for her daughter's reply. She could feel Veena's horror of hearing her father say she could no longer be a Master. **Veena will stay where she is. She safer fighting with them than if she were in Morainia. **_We will come as soon as we can. When we free you could you talk to father about…_ Moving away from the flame Gwendolyn sighed. _Don't worry. You will always be a Master. Your father can't stop you._

Veena opened her eyes and looked at Adam. _We have to free my mother. She's in a cave called the Cave to the Blue Flame in the Ice Mountains. _Adam nodded. _Follow my lead. _Adam winked at her. Then she looked at her father. "Father, listen. I am a Master because I earned it. No one knew who I was. I will fight because I am needed." She stood and looked at Queen Marlena and King Randor. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be alone." Veena walked past her father and out the room.

Randor looked at his wife. "That went better than I thought." Adam stood up and looked at his parents. "I'm going to go check on her." His mother placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know she is closer to you than Teela. I think you should." Adam nodded to his mother and walked out following Veena. Marlena looked at Moraius. "Moraius, I know you blame the fact Gwen fought to be the fact she hasn't been around, but I believe it is something else. Veena has been a great help. If it weren't for her sometimes Skeletor would …." Moraius sat on the bench his daughter had left. "I know, Marlena. I'm just a worried parent. Don't you worry about Adam?" Marlena smiled. "Of course. We both do, but we know we have to allow him to choose his own path. We can't force him." Randor looked at his wife and friend. "Did anyone notice neither of the them brought up the Betrothal?"

* * *

Veena waited for Adam beside Man-at-Arms's workshop. She heard a sound coming from behind her and turned. Adam and Cringer slowly walked out of the shadows. Smiling Adam stopped in front of her. "I'm guessing we'll need Our Friend." Veena tilted her head. "Our Friend?" Adam smile widened. "You know?" He pulled his sword from his back. Veena smiled. "So that who you and Duncan were talking about." Adam nodded and then he can Cringer walked around the corner. Veena heard Adam's call and then the white light, but was not blinded. He-man and Battlecat walked around the corner. He-man stood in an outfit more adapted for the colder climate in the Ice Mountains. He looked at Veena is her normal fighting outfit. "Veena, you'll need something else. It's cold up there." Veena walked toward him. "Don't worry." She elongated her staff and bashed the end to the ground. A fury of snow and ice covered her adding a fur cloak and trim to her outfit. He-man smiled and shook his head. "That'll work." He-man climbed on to Battlecat's back. Then he helped Veena to mount. The two rode off toward the Palace Gates to head to the Ice Mountains.

* * *

Teela walked along the outside of the Palace. **Why was King Moraius here? He rarely leaves his kingdom in the North. Does it have something to do with Veena? **Teela neared her father's workshop when she heard voices. **It sounds like Veena and He-man. **Slowly she walked closer. She stood watching as He-man stood in front of Veena. Veena held her staff in her hand. She bashed it against the ground. Ice and Snow surrounded her. When they had settled, she stood in an outfit more adapted for a colder climate. He-man smiled and nodded. "That'll work." Teela watched as He-man mounted Battlecat and then helped Veena to mount behind him. She moved herself away as they trio left. **Something is going on. Was He-man flirting with Veena? Or was Veena flirting with He-man? She told me nothing is going on with them, but I just saw… **Teela walked around the corner and continued on her way to her father's workshop.

* * *

Battlecat stood on a cliff in the Ice Mountains. A blizzard blew around him and his riders. He-man wrapped an arm around Veena to be sure she didn't fall off, but he felt her holding on to him tighter. He glanced over his shoulder to see Veena huddling closer to him. "Veena, are you all right?" Veena pulled away a bit. "I'm fine. Battlecat, to the left." The giant green tiger jumped to the left and continued to follow Veena's instructions. Soon the trio stood outside the cave's entrance. He-man walked toward it, but stopped. A simmering blue light appeared in front of him. He turned to face Veena. "How do we get inside?" Veena walked to stand beside him. "I don't know." _You must combine your powers. _Veena looked He-man beside her. "My mother says to combine our powers." He-man nodded and pulled his sword from his back as Veena pulled her staff out. They crossed the weapons and the slimmer disappeared.

Gwendolyn stood in front of the Blue Flame as He-man and Veena walked into the cavern. She looked at the two in front of her. _You could have told me that Veena looks like me, Teel-Na. _Gwendolyn heard laugher in her mind. Slowly she walked toward her daughter and He-man. Veena smiled and ran to her mother. Gwendolyn hugged her daughter. Tears fell from both of their eyes. Mother and daughter separated. Veena turned to face He-man. Gwendolyn nodded. "Hello, Adam." He-man looked at her. "You know?" Gwendolyn laughed. "Of course. We must hurry. Your father wants to leave the Royal Palace and return him and you to Morainia." Veena glanced at He-man. "I'm not going any where." Gwendolyn smiled. "I know." Gwendolyn walked over to her staff hanging on the wall. The staff looked to be made of ice. "We must hurry. I don't normally use this spell but it will get the four of us back and I can talk some sense into my husband's head." He-man called Battlecat and the four stood close together. Gwendolyn looked at He-man. "It might be better if you transform back. The Power of Grayskull with interact with mine and may put us off course." He-man nodded and walked deeper into the cave. A few minutes later Adam and Cringer walked back to the two women. Adam stood beside Veena as her mother began to mutter a strange language. He leaned over and whispered. "I hope every thing goes well." _Me, too, Adam._

* * *

King Moraius stood in the throne room in front of Randor and Marlena's thrones. A guard stood in front of them. "We haven't seen Veena or the Prince, Your Majesty." Moraius looked at the guard. **My daughter is missing and no one knows where she is. **Randor looked up to see Teela walking toward him. She stood close to him. "I saw Veena leave with He-man hours ago. It appeared they were heading to somewhere up north." Moraius looked at Randor. "HE-MAN!! My daughter is off with him alone!" Randor stood up to face his friend. Suddenly a blast of light appeared at the end of the staircase leading to the thrones. As it disappeared Veena, Adam, Cringer, and Gwendolyn appeared in its place.

Gwendolyn looked up at her friends and husband. Marlena stood up and ran down the stairs. She hugged Gwendolyn. "Gwen, where have you been?" Gwendolyn hugged her back. "I went somewhere to think and I couldn't get out." Randor and Moraius slowly walked down the stairs. Randor hugged her as well. "It's good to see you, Gwen." Randor moved out of the way for Moraius to greet his wife. Moraius looked at her. Gwendolyn looked at him. Slowly the two hugged each other. As their eyes filled with tears, Marlena noticed that Adam and Veena were holding hands and Adam was whispering in her ear. She watched as Veena smiled. **Something is going on with them. It's a good sign. **Marlena turned her sights back on her friends.

* * *

Moraius and Gwendolyn stood with Veena in the same room where father and daughter had reunited. Now the three had to come with a decision. Moraius listened to Gwendolyn's explanation about Veena's being sent away. "I had her sent because if she grew up here she wouldn't be what Adam would need for a queen. I knew which path was better for her so I took it." Moraius looked at his wife. "You're right. I just don't want to lose her." Veena came closer to her parents. "You won't lose me. I'll come visit I promise, but I can't leave here. All of my friends are here." Gwendolyn and Moraius looked at their daughter. Gwendolyn smiled at her. "And what about Adam?" Veena smiled. "I said my friends are here. He's a friend." Gwendolyn nodded and looked at her husband. "My dear, she is your daughter. When did you ever do anything your father wanted you do?" Moraius smiled. **It's good to have her back. **"All right. You two win. She can stay." Veena smiled and hugged her parents. Then she went to the door. Gwendolyn tilted her head. "Where are you going?" Veena turned her head to face her mother. "To tell Adam." Veena opened the door and ran out. Gwendolyn watched as her daughter left her and Moraius alone. Moraius took hold of Gwendolyn's hand. "I take that as a good sign between them." Gwendolyn looked into his eyes. "More than you know."

* * *

Adam sat on the beach looking out at the Sea of Rakash. Cringer was lying behind him. He heard the sound of feet coming toward him. Slowly he turned. Veena stood behind him. "Well, what did they say? Are you leaving or staying?" Veena walked around and sat beside him. She took Adam's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Adam wrapped his arm around her. "Veena, what did they say?" _Which one do you want? _Adam closed his eyes. "Veena, please." Veena smiled. "I'm staying." Adam pulled Veena into his lap. She looked into his blue eyes as he did hers. "Good." Then he pulled her closer. "Because I don't think I could make it without you here." Adam moved forward and claimed Veena's mouth. Veena wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As the two pulled apart, both were smiling.

Above in the Palace, Gwendolyn was smiling to a falcon beside her on the balcony. _Oh, yes. Teel-Na, they do love each other. Neither can be without the other. _The falcon nodded and flew away to return to Grayskull. Gwendolyn walked back inside. **I just have to be sure nothing really happens between the two of them for now.**


	7. Episode 7

The first of the three part King Grayskull meets He-man episodes. Adora makes her appearance as well. No She-ra yet. Please read and review.

* * *

**Episode 7: To The Past We Go **

**Part I**

King Grayskull stood infront of his castle. His lion companion stood beside him. The two were fighting an enemy. The king fell to his knees. Infront of him stood Skeletor and his minions. Skeletor held up his Havok staff beside him laughing.

Veena rolled on to her back from her side. Looking up at the ceiling, her mind began to wonder. **Skeletor. King Grayskull. At the same time. Or does it mean Adam? **Slowly she sat up, the light blue blanket slide down. She placed her face into her hands. **Why did I dream that? What does it mean? I know it means more than it seems to. **Veena threw the covers off of her and walked toward the open doors leading to her balcony. The wind blew against her sleep-warmed skin. She stood looking out at the sea below her. The waves crashed against the rocks. **That dream was like the last one. The one were King Grayskull was fighting those snake men things. And then that weird guy showed up. **Veena kneeled beside the wall separating her from the fall to the rocks below. _Sorceress. Mother, what does this dream mean?_

Gwendolyn, newly crowned Queen of Morainia, stood beside the Sorceress of Grayskull. The two women stood inside the Castle's Library.

Gwendolyn glanced at her long time friend. "Teel-Na, something is wrong? Veena needs at least one of us."

The Sorceress looked at the room around her. "She has had a vision, but she isn't the only one."

Gwendolyn nodded. "You comfort both of them. I will continue to find a way." The Sorceress transformed into her falcon form and flew toward the Palace. Gwendolyn returned to the books to find away to help the Masters with the very battle Veena had seen. Gwendolyn looked up suddenly. **Isn't the only one? Does that mean…..**

As the dream held Veena it also held another. Adam awoke. He sat up and looked at Cringer sleeping soundly on the floor near the door. **No another King Grayskull dream. But why was Skeletor there? Something is going on. **Slowly and quietly he got out of his bed and walked toward his window. His opened window looked out toward the city surrounding the Palace. **Now I wish my room faced the Sea. At least I could look at it and think about Veena instead of my dream. **Adam closed his eyes. **Why did I kiss her? I was happy she wasn't leaving, but why did I do it. **He remembered when he pulled Veena into his lap and kissed her how she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. She'd even kissed him back. **I feel for her. But is it love? **Adam looked out at the city as a falcon landed beside him. He glanced at it.

_Prince Adam, I need to talk to you and Princess Veena. _

Adam looked at the Sorceress. "I don't want to wake her up."

The falcon nodded. _She's awake. She and you shared this vision as you did the other. Go to her. Then come to Grayskull. I will wait for you there. _

The falcon flapped its wings and flew away. Adam stood watching it. Quickly he walked to his wardrobe. He dressed and woke Cringer. The green tiger shook his head, but followed his friend out of the room.

Veena was standing near the doors to her balcony when a soft knock came at her door. She bent and took the robe off of the chair of her vanity. Placing it around her she opened the door. Veena looked into Adam's blue eyes. _What is it? Is Cringer all right?_

The green tiger in question moved closer so Veena could see him. Veena looked at Cringer and Adam. _What is it? _**The dream. **_Let me dress then I'll let you in. _Adam nodded. Veena closed the door. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out a simple dress of ice blue. Smiling to herself she dressed.

Once she felt ready she opened the door. Adam and Cringer walked in. Cringer laid down near her bed while Adam sat at her vanity. Veena closed the door and turned to face him. "Adam, why are you here? What's going on?"

He couldn't look at her instead he looked at Cringer. "The Sorceress wants us to come to Grayskull." Veena walked closer to him. "I know there is more. Please, Adam."

**Two weeks. Two weeks since he kissed me and now he doesn't look at me. It's like that kiss never happened. **Adam looked at her.

He stood up. "Veena, do you regret me kissing you?" She walked up to him and took his right hand with hers. The two rings began to glow, but neither noticed.

"Adam, no. Actually I was waiting for you." Veena smiled. "I didn't know about you and Teela. But after you hugged me I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't."

Adam smiled. "We need to go."

The Sorceress stood inside the entrance to Castle Grayskull waiting. It would not take them long. **The dreams are warnings. We knew this was coming but so soon. **She looked out over the bridge. A large cat appeared with two riders appeared near the bridge. It slowly walked across the bridge and past her. The Sorceress flew past them toward to the throne room.

He-man helped Veena to dismount from Battlecat. Both looked around them. Veena glanced at He-man. **I like him more as Adam. When he's He-man he isn't himself. **She watched as the Sorceress flew into the room and stood in front of them.

The Sorceress looked at them. "I was wondering how long you would be."

Veena looked at her. "About the dream I had…"

The woman shook her head. "No, the dream you both had. This is the second time the two of you have shared a vision." She flew to the top of the pyramid. "I knew this was coming, but not so soon. Skeletor will find a way to travel to the past. He will face King Grayskull, but that is all the book say."

Veena and He-man looked at each. Veena stepped closer. "We have to stop him."

The Sorceress shook her head. "Your mother and I are looking for a time travel spell or a time portal to send you two help King Grayskull. We haven't found anything as of yet."

He-man walked toward Veena. "So what should we do for now?"

Gwendolyn slowly entered the throne room. "The two of you should return to the Palace. Prepare for a fight." She smiled at her daughter. "Your father doesn't know everything. Just enough." Veena nodded.

Gwendolyn watched her daughter and He-man leave.

The Sorceress came to stand behind her. "Gwen, did you find one?"

Gwendolyn turned to face her friend. "Yes, but I believe those two need sometime." She moved her head toward where they had exited. "They need time." **Adam and Veena may be King and Queen Grayskull reincarnated, but they are still getting to know each other.** "Unless those two speed things up, I will with Marlena's help push back the wedding. Those two need to feel as if it is their choice and forced on them."

The Sorceress nodded. "Agreed. My brother can be stubborn." A smile filled her face. "Of course so can his children." She flew to the top of the pyramid. "I must send word to Adora. They will need her. Beside she needs to come home for a while. She needs to meet Veena." Gwendolyn nodded and left her friend.

* * *

Inside Snake Mountain, Skeletor stood beside Evil-lyn looking into a time portal. It showed an Eternia before the Elders. The Overlord of Evil laughed to himself.

Evil-lyn watched as he walked away to his throne. "Skeletor, I don't understand."

He sat on his throne. "It's easy, my dear Evil-lyn. We attack a world without He-man. I found where the Elder gained their power. Take it. And return to rule."

Evil-lyn watched him. **He seems sure of himself. I doubt it will be that easy. Gwendolyn is free. I can feel her. She will find a way to stop his plan. **Evil-lyn stepped closer to the throne and watched with him the past.

Skeletor chuckled to himself. **Soon I will have the Power of the Elders and I will rule Eternia.**

* * *

King Moraius stood beside a column watching his daughter and Prince Adam sparing. He with a sword and she with her odd staff. **So like her mother. But Gwen is right. Adam needs a strong queen. If what I've heard about him are true. Veena may be too good for him. **The king watched as Veena knocked Adam off his feet. But Adam only laughed. Veena helped to his feet. The king smiled. **They aren't sparing they're doing if for fun just like Gwen and me. **Moraius looked to see his wife and friends come into the courtyard. He walked toward them.

The parents watched as their children stopped the play sparing and walked away. Marlena and Gwendolyn left the two kings alone.

Randor stood beside his friend. "I believe Adam and Veena are getting along well."

Moraius laughed. "Randor, are you trying to push up the wedding. We agreed to tell them at seventeen and then announce it on their eighteenth birthday."

Randor crossed his arms across his chest. "Marlena believes we should let them decide. She says that we should allow them to make the choice." He shook his head. "She reminded me how both you and I disobeyed our fathers and married for love."

Moraius nodded. "Gwen said the same thing. They're right. They should make the choice not us. At least they have a few weeks till their birthday."

The kingdoms of Eternia and Morainia celebrated the return of the lost Princesses. Veena stood beside Adam. She watched her parents laughing with his.

"Enjoying yourself, Veena?" Veena smirked at Adam.

"I hate this."

He smiled. "At least you get to meet Adora."

Veena's eyes widened. "She's here?"

Adam nodded and pointed to a blonde beauty talking to Duncan. "That's her." The beautiful girl smiled at him and then walked away. Toward Adam and Veena. She moved back as Adam hugged his twin.

After returning from Etheria, Adora was tired. She wanted to sleep, but her parents were throwing this party to welcome back the daughter of a friend as well as her so she went along. **I am the princess so I must make appearances. **She'd been talking to Duncan when she noticed Adam. He wasn't with Teela. The young woman beside him was beautiful. She stood watching him as she talked to Man-at-Arms. **Who is she? **Adora watched as her brother little attention to anyone else, but her. Saying good-bye to Duncan, she walked toward her brother. Adam hugged her and then pulled back. He introduced her to Princess Veena of Morainia. Then he dropped the bomb. Adora looked at her brother and then at the Princess. "You're betrothed to her."

Adam nodded. "Mother and Father want us to take our time. No wedding until we say so or not. It's up to us."

Adora looked at the Princess again. Veena was looking at her hands. Adora smiled. **My brother does care about her. I may have been gone from here a long time, but I think I know my twin brother. **Adora hugged Veena. She let go and looked into the confused blue eyes. "Sorry, I sounded like that."

Veena smiled back at her. "Don't worry. I understand. We're alike. Both raised on other worlds and then returning home."

Adora nodded and smiled. **Adam did tell me her story earlier. **"Yes we are."

Around the three, the party increased, but something crossed Veena's eyes. Adora didn't notice, but Adam did.

"Veena?"

Her eyes looked at him. "It's time. He's done it. Skeletor has gone into the past."


	8. Episode 8

Here is the second part of the He-man/King Grayskull mini movie. Please read and review.

**Lord Kain**- I'll explain about both Veenas in this season and expand it in Season 5. Thanks for the review.

Like always read and review. I listen to what you say and use it to better all of my stories.

* * *

**Episode 8: To The Past We Go **

**Part II**

Ancient Eternia

King Grayskull stood atop of his castle. He looked out over his kingdom. Although he heard the flapping of winds he did not look behind him. "Veena." A woman with a bird like headdress came to stand beside him. She touched his arm with her hand. He glanced at her hand. "As your vision come to past?"

His queen nodded. "Yes. But his enemies will not be far behind."

He bent his head down. "Veena, will they help us?" He turned to face her.

Queen Veena's, Queen Grayskull, green eyes shined. "Of course. For they are us, My husband."

King Grayskull looked at his wife. "What do you mean?"

She looked up smiling at him. "I mean what I said. They are we. Except for one. The three will soon be here."

The great king walked away from her and toward the stair leading down into the castle. Stopping before he entered, he turned to look at her.

"How will know these heroes from the future?" His wife smiled and transformed into her falcon form. Shaking his head, King Grayskull walked down the stair and into his castle. **She just has to keep it a secret from me. Very well Veena. Keep it.**

Present day Eternia

Prince Adam moved around the nobility celebrating his sister's and Veena's return. Quickly he made it to Queen Gwendolyn's side. He drew her away from her husband and friends.

The Queen looked at him. "Adam, what is wrong?" Gwendolyn noticed the look of worry on his face.

"Skeletor has done it. He made it in to the past." The queen looked around them.

"How do you know?" He glanced over at his sister and Veena.

"Veena told me." The Queen looked over her shoulder at her daughter. She was leaning against the wall while Adora stood near her. Turning her eyes back to the prince infront of her, Gwendolyn frowned. "I believe so. We must hurry." Adam nodded and began to make his way back to the two young women on the other side of the room. Gwendolyn watched as he reached Veena and Adora.

The twins and Veena slowly walked out of the room. _Teel-Na, why didn't we sense it? _Gwendolyn walked out of the room and made her way toward the front gate to meet He-man, She-ra, and Veena. _Because she is who she is. It is because Queen Grayskull and her are the same. One sent the vision to the other. _As she rounded the last corner, Gwendolyn stopped. _Hopefully, Adam and Veena can forgive us for not telling them. _She felt a chuckle coming from her side. She turned to see a falcon on a railing. 

_They will. It's their destiny to be together. Nothing will stop that._ Gwendolyn continued on her way to the front gate.

Meanwhile, Adam led the two young women with him to Man-at-Arms workshop. As they neared the entrance, he stopped and turned to Veena. "You know about me, but I think it's safe for you to know about Adora."

Adora looked at her brother. "She knows about you and…." Adam nodded.

Veena looked at the twins in front of her. "Let me guess she's like you. He has a secret identity."

Adam smiled. "Of course. Can you not figure everything out, Veena? Adora is also She-ra." Veena nodded and looked at the other princess.

"Don't worry. I've kept Adam's secret. I'll keep yours." Adora smiled and nodded. Veena pulled away from them. "You two should transform. We'll be needing them."

The twins nodded. Adam with Cringer went first. They rounded the corner away from sight. The young women heard him say, "By the Power of Grayskull!". When He-man and Battlecat came around, Adora and her horse, Spirit, followed. The two waiting heard "For the Honor of Grayskull!". Veena stood beside He-man when a beautiful older woman came toward them with a winged unicorn, Swift Wind.

She glanced at He-man beside her and smiled. "I guess I better change." Pulling her miniature staff from the pocket in the gown she wore. Pushing the small trigger button, the staff grew in her hands. Veena began to mumble and then struck the staff's bottom on the ground. A fury of ice and snow surrounded her. As the small storm disappeared, the two could see Veena now wore an outfit looking less like Teela's and more like one befitting the Princess of Morainia. The bodice was blue with an emblem in white. The short skirt was a mix of blue and white. Veena looked at He-man. But she didn't see him looking at her. Veena looked past the power of Grayskull and could see Adam. "Well?"

He-man laughed. "It's more you. Than what you have been borrowing." He gestured and Battlecat came closer. After mounting Battlecat, He-man helped Veena to get on behind him. He glanced over and watched as She-ra did the same. The two nodded. Swift Wind took to the sky and Battlecat raced his way toward to the front gate.

Gwendolyn waited at the gate. **I know they will have transformed, but what is taking so long. **Hearing the sound of winds and a big cat's growl she looked up the wall. On the wall stood Battlecat with He-man and Veena on his back and above him in the air was She-ra on Swift Wind. The two animals brought their riders to the ground near her. Gwendolyn noticed the new outfit her daughter wore, but said nothing. "When I open the gate, you must go in. Remember you must make it to Castle Grayskull. Once there you must meet with King Grayskull himself." Gwendolyn began to speak. Around the gate, a warm red glow began to form. As she finished the spell, the red glow was now a light. "Now understand. I can't bring you back. Only Queen Grayskull can. Don't worry she'll do it. Now hurry." Gwendolyn opened the gate and instead of city there stood a forest. Battlecat walked toward the time portal slowly. Veena unwrapped an arm from He-man and touched her mother's cheek.

_We'll be back. I promise. _

Gwendolyn smiled. _Don't worry about me. Hurry!_ He-man turned to look at Veena. She nodded. He bent and whispered to Battlecat. The massive tiger raced into the portal with Swift Wind behind him.

Gwendolyn stood looking where the portal had been and hoped that the three of them had made it in time.

Ancient Eternia

The three heroes looked around them. Where the Palace of Eternia would stand, was a forest. He-man glanced at She-ra and then at Veena. "I don't think Grayskull has moved."

Veena wrapped her arms tighter around He-man and closed her eyes. _We need to hurry. I feel weird. _

He-man smiled to himself. _Veena, if you keep doing that something is going to happen and I can do anything about it cause I'm He-man. _

Veena opened her eyes. _Ah. Adam, I heard that. _

He-man twisted himself around to look at her. _How?!_

Veena looked at the rings. _The rings!_ _Your ring allows you to be telepathic with me. _He-man smirked. _I guess so. I don't want anyone to know about this. _

Veena smiled and put her cheek on his back. _Me, too. _Veena moves away from him and loosen her arms.

She-ra watched the two riders of Battlecat closely. It seems as if they were talking, but nothing came from their mouths. **Something is going on between them. I'm alone over here and they seem to have some secret. **She shook her head and smiled. **I'll let them keep it.**

The small group stopped for rest not too far from where they believed Castle Grayskull to be. She-ra watched as Veena sat beside Battlecat. The massive tiger was purring as Veena petted him. She then turned her attention to He-man. He was sitting near her, but was watching Veena. **Even as He-man he can't hide it completely. He doesn't just care about her. He loves her. Adam truly loves her. **She-ra sighed. Swift Wind came over from grazing behind her and began to nibble on her hair. She rubbed his nose. The winged unicorn shook his head and moved away from her.

Veena looked at the others. He-man stood up and came closer. **Something is happening I can feel it. **Veena looked at him. "We need to go NOW!!"

* * *

Skeletor along with Panthor, Evil-lyn, Beastman, and Tri-Klops stood looking across looking at Castle Grayskull. King Grayskull looked down at them from the back of his massive green lion. Skeletor watched as the king jumped from the lion and stood in front of him. **If I didn't know any better I would say I'm facing He-man right now. **Skeletor froze when he heard a roar from behind him. The group with him turned to look behind them. Sitting atop Battlecat was He-man. Skeletor looked from King Grayskull to He-man. **Why me and why now?!**

* * *

King Grayskull stood infront of his new enemy. **This Skeletor believes he can come to my kingdom and try to take it.** He stood watching him when a roar came from behind Skeletor and what appeared to be his army. King Grayskull stepped back. On the back on a massive green tiger, sat a man who he could believe was he.

_As I said you will know because two are we, My husband. _The King turned to his wife in her falcon form soaring near a winged unicorn and rider. Grayskull then looked at Skeletor. The evil man looked in front of him and then behind him. Skeletor jumped on to Panthor's back and raced away with his so-called army behind him. But he yelled, "I will return, He-man! I will get the Power of the Elders!"

Grayskull watched as the massive tiger came closer. He then noticed that there was a young woman behind the man who so looked like him. **Could they be whom she was talking about? He looks just like me. **The flying unicorn landed next to Grayskull. As the pair on the tiger got nearer, the falcon flew down and landed on the lion's back.

_We must get to the castle. All will be explained there. _The king watched as the three others around him nodded. The falcon took to the air and began to fly back to Castle Grayskull. Grayskull jumped onto his mount and rode his way back to his castle behind the three strangers.

At the castle, the falcon transformed into Queen Veena, she led her husband and the others into the castle. King Grayskull stood behind his wife as she led them deep inside the castle. He glanced at the man he had yet to be introduced to watching the woman with black hair. The great king looked at their hands. **The rings. The rings created by _"The Faceless One" _for me and Veena. Why would they have them?**

The group followed the queen until she stopped. She stamped her foot and the floor below them began to sink. He-man glanced at She-ra and smiled. He then reached for Veena's hand.

_We're going to the crystal cavern. Where in the future the Elders' Power is hidden. I got my sword from here as well. _Veena nodded. The floor slowly floated to the center crystal. The group followed the queen as she stepped off. Veena watched the piece of the floor rise up.

Queen Veena looked at the three heroes from the future and smiled. "You can untransform. Actually, I prefer it. I would like to see you as yourselves and not as who I see in front of me." He-man and She-ra looked at her.

He-man stepped forward. "You know about us?"

The queen smiled. "Of course. Please."

She-ra stepped closer after He-man. "Will we be able to transform back?"

The queen nodded. "I would not ask if you could not." Queen Grayskull moved closer to husband. _These two are our descendents, my husband. Can you not see yourself in him? _

He-man and She-ra raised their swords. The powers of Grayskull left them and in their place stood Adam and Adora. Adam put his sword back as did Adora. Veena stood to the side and watched. Queen Veena walked to stand beside her. "We're going to have to come up with something since we have the same name."

Veena looked at her with her blue eyes. Blue into green. "You know our names."

The queen nodded. "I know many things." She turned to Adam and Adora. "Now allow me to introduce you, my husband, to Prince Adam, Princess Adora, and lastly Princess Veena. Named for myself." Veena noticed the sparkle in her eyes. "Adam and Adora are twins and our descendents. Veena is the granddaughter of an old friend of ours."

King Grayskull now understood what his wife had said. **Adam is I and Veena is she.** The great king smiled. **He looks at her like I look at my Veena. **Grayskull stepped forward. "Welcome and what can you tell me of Skeletor and his reasons for being in this time?"


	9. Episode 9

Here is the final part of To The Past We Go. Just so everyone knows there are only 13 episodes in this season. I'll be taking a break after I finish this season. I know a lot of people have been asking about me making separate paragraphs when someone new is talking. I'm going to start in this episode. I may go back and work on the other episodes, but please understand, School starts on Monday. So I might not be able to do it. I still have all of the episodes save on my computer. Just give me word if you think I should. Just understand that it will increase the time before Season 5 is up. I'm working on two single stories and a group one. So it may be awhile till I get up Season 5. There will be a season 5. Thanks for reading and please review.

I've also in this part tell you, the reader, more about _"The Faceless One". _I remember in **_Out of the Past _**in Season 2 of the 02 series the leader of the village the Sorceress helped tells Teela that a Sorceress or Sorcerer doesn't age normally or something. Cause he believe she is her mother. I've used that here. Of course I have it where Evil-lyn doesn't know who he is. I don't own him, but he needed a back-story and a human kinda name. Hope you enjoy.

**Coolknight:** thanks for the review

* * *

**Episode 9: To The Past We Go **

**Part III**

Present Day Eternia

King Randor stood with his friend and wife. No one could find their children. It appeared as if the three had just vanished. Guards were looking everywhere around the Palace and could not fine them. Finally Gwendolyn entered and explained that they had to go to Castle Grayskull. Moraius moved away from them and then walked out of the room. The others soon followed him.

Ancient Eternia

King Grayskull stood watching the sun set over his kingdom and castle. His wife came to stand beside him. She glanced up at his face. "I take it you did not like what they said." The king looked at her and smiled.

"It seems odd that the very power Skeletor is after is mine and yet is not." Slowly Queen Veena left her husband. **I know there is more, but they cannot tell us.**

Adam and Veena stood looking out a window at the view before them. It seemed odd to both that not to far away there was a village where the Evergreen Forest would stand.

Adam glanced over at her as she sighed. "Is something wrong?" Veena leaned against the stonewall and looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She returned her view toward the window.

Adam moved closer. "Veena."

Looking up Veena smiled. "I'm just thinking what about how our parents are going to deal with us missing." Adam wrapped his arms around her. Veena turned and placed her head on his shoulder. Adam pulled her closer.

"Veena, don't worry. Your mother will keep them calm." **I hope. **Veena pulled away a little. Looking up at him, she smiled. _I heard that._ Adam looked down at her and smiled. _Stop worrying. Everything will be all right. _

Skeletor stood in front of his army. Behind him Evil-lyn watched as Panthor walked up to him. The massive purple cat stood beside his master. Skeletor looked at Castle Grayskull. Evil-lyn walked up beside him. Skeletor glanced at her and then returned his vision to the castle.

"Skeletor, I believe we should wait. I don't believe the Elders' Power is here." He glanced at her again.

"I am not waiting. We will attack. This is the time before the Elders appeared."

King and Queen Grayskull, Veena, Adam, and Adora stood inside the Crystal Cavern. The four were trying to agree on a plan about Skeletor. Adam stood beside Veena while Adora stood beside King Grayskull. Queen Grayskull stood close to where the Crystal Sphere would one day be.

Veena held onto Adam's hand as she listened to the others. _None of these plans will work. Skeletor needs to be surprised. That's our best bet, Adam. Surprise him and make him retreat to our time. _Adam squeezed her hand and leaned his head toward her ear. _I agree, Veena. I think we should tell everyone what we are thinking. _Veena nodded.

The others listened as Adam and Veena voiced their plan. The other three agreed. Veena and Queen Grayskull suddenly collapsed. King Grayskull helped his wife to sit up as Adam did the same for Veena. Both women looked at each other and then at the man holding her. "He's attacking."

Adora watched as her ancestor and Veena stood up. She glanced at Adam. "Our friends are needed." Adam nodded. He squeezed Veena hand and then walked toward his sister. Veena stood with The Rulers of Grayskull as Adam and Adora transformed.

He-man, Veena, and She-ra raced along a passageway. Cringer and Spirit met them near the entrance of the castle. He-man and She-ra along with the animals went into a small room. After a few moments, He-man rode out on Battlecat while She-ra rode out on Swift Wind. Veena got behind He-man and the three rode out of the castle and stood near the army.

Meanwhile, King and Queen Grayskull made their way up to the battlements at the top of the castle. The Great King looked at He-man and Veena. He felt his wife's hand on his arm. He glanced at her and smiled. "That was how we used to go into battle before you lost your staff."

Queen Veena returned her husband's smile. "Veena is carrying my staff, My husband." She looked down at them as She-ra flew past and closer to the king's army. "I'm surprised you did not notice before."

King Grayskull looked at the staff in Veena's hands. Even from the great height he recognized the staff his wife once held. The symbols of her former land. The land of ice and snow. The Kingdom of Morainia. "Ahh. I was a fool not to recognize it. I believe that means she is…."

Queen Veena nodded to her husband. "Veena is not related to me. I know this much of the future. My family will lose Morainia, but Veena's family rules it well."

Looking over his shoulder, King Grayskull saw his lion friend waiting on him. He looked at his wife. "I must go help them. Do what you can with your magic." She nodded as he left her and mounted the lion.

Below near the army, He-man watched Skeletor advance. Unlike before the dark lord had a true army. "Now this seems more like Skeletor?"

Behind him Veena looked at the army. _Oh, my lord. I didn't know he had an army. Adam, we may need help. _He-man turned to face her. Fear covered her face.

_Don't worry, Veena. He won't get past us or my sister. And of course we have King Grayskull and his queen. _**His queen. **He-man turned around. He loosened his ring some. **Hopefully she can't read my thoughts anymore. **He glanced behind him. Veena's eyes were on the army ahead. **If she marries me, one day she would be my queen. She wouldn't allow me to send her away while I stayed to fight. I can tell. Veena would stay beside me and fight with me.** He-man replaced his ring and turned his view back to the army as King Grayskull rode out of the castle. He glanced at his ancestor as the Great King stopped beside him.

King Grayskull looked out at his army and then down at He-man. "I thought you said that Skeletor didn't have an army."

He-man looked at him and smiled. "He doesn't. Unless he uses creatures controlled by Beastman." He-man returned his view to the army. A falcon landed beside King Grayskull. It transformed into Queen Veena.

She walked over to He-man and Veena. "I believe you may be correct, He-man. Skeletor must be using something or someone." Veena looked at the older woman. A plan began to form in her mind.

"Queen Veena, may I have a word." Veena jumped off of Battlecat and stood in front of the queen. The queen looked at her and nodded. The women left two shocked and worried men behind them as they reentered the castle.

King Grayskull looked at He-man after the women had entered his castle. "What is that about?" **I thought I knew my wife. It appears I might have been wrong.** He-man looked at the king.

"Ah… Veena has a plan." He-man smiled. "She won't tell me, but her and your wife are going to use their magic to help us in some way." King Grayskull returned the smile.

"I should have seen this coming. I could see the worry and fear in your Veena's eyes." He-man turned away and faced forward.

**My Veena. She isn't my Veena. At least not yet. **He-man closed his eyes. _I'm yours. Get used to it, Adam. Now get going. Adora won't be able to hold them off alone. _Opening his eyes, he watched as She-ra and Swift Wind landed. Battlecat moved forward following his command. The king watched as he met his sister and then went toward.

Above the battle below, Queen Grayskull and Veena chanted. In between them an orb of power formed. Hidden from all below and any above. No one except for He-man knew what they were really doing. Not even King Grayskull.

He-man and King Grayskull fought against Skeletor. The Overlord of Evil was slowly losing, but he hoped his plan would succeed. As he fought the king and He-man, Evil-lyn used her powers and became a shadow. She moved up the wall of the castle. She stood across from Queen Veena and Veena.

As she appeared, an energy blast hit her. Looking up, Evil-lyn froze. Standing in front of her was a man. She could feel his power. It seemed familiar, but she could not figure out where she had felt it. In front of her stood the man who would one day be her father, _"The Faceless One". _

Veena and Queen Grayskull watched as Evil-lyn fought with the sorcerer. Quickly the two of them finished their spell and then waited for the right time to release it.

The Great Sorcerer Alarik, _"The Faceless One"_ stood in front of one of his daughters. Of course he did not know. He did know she would attack his friends and he could stop her. A smirk appeared on his face as she dodged his attacks. **This evil sorceress is well trained. I wonder who trained her. **

Evil-lyn dodged and shot her own power at him, but the sorcerer was very good. **If I didn't know any better I would say he was my father. But he isn't. My father was not alive at this time. **She tried to dodge again, but he hit her and pushed her off the battlements of the castle. Evil-lyn used her magic to stop herself from hitting the ground. Using her magic she returned to the shadows and made her way to Skeletor. **He isn't going to be happy.**

Alarik looked over at his shoulder at the two women. One was his friend. The other looked like the girl from his dreams of late. The same beautiful face. He walked toward them.

Queen Grayskull looked up at him. "Alarik, can you add some power to this. It would help us greatly." Alarick walked over.

Veena looked at the sorcerer. He dressed in purple. **His clothes looked a little like Evil-lyn. **She watched as he added his own magic to already combined powers of her and the queen. _Adam, I hope this plan of mine works. Evil-lyn has already tried to attack us here at the castle. Hurry defeat Skeletor. I want to go home._

He-man and King Grayskull attacked Skeletor. Using his twin sword, he held the two off. He-man began to sweat when he heard Veena telling him Evil-lyn had been to the castle. _Are you all right? If she hurt you Skeletor isn't the one I'm after anymore. _He felt her laugh and then he heard her reply. _I'm fine. As is Queen Veena. A Sorcerer named Alarik defeated her. I think she on her way toward you. We're ready here. Just give us the signal. _Skeletor pushed King Grayskull back. The Great King flipped back and stood watching He-man attack Skeletor again.

He-man flipped and stood beside King Grayskull. The king glanced at him. "Is he always like this?" He-man nodded. The king looked at him. "Any news?"

He-man glanced over at the king. "They're waiting on us." King Grayskull nodded. The two ran toward Skeletor.

Skeletor was slowly losing. And he knew it. Upon seeing Evil-lyn standing not too far way from him, he knew she had failed. **Why did I think this would succeed? **He jumped and flipped back away from the two. He watched as both He-man and King Grayskull raised their swords.

The three of top of Castle Grayskull lifted the orb of power up and it made it's way toward the battle. Veena watched as it made the army disappear and showed what it truly was. Skeletor's great army was nothing but a few creatures controlled by Beastman. The orb made it's way toward Skeletor. Watching as it near the men they loved, both Queen Grayskull and Veena told them to take cover.

He-man and King Grayskull watched as the orb hit Skeletor and the remains of his army. Knocking all of them back past the village and the castle. Skeletor opened a portal to return to his true and fled. His army not far behind him. Battlecat and the massive green lion came over to their friends. Each man mounted his beast and made their way back to the castle. She-ra followed in the air.

Upon entering the throne room, the three returning from the battle met the three who had created the powerful orb that had stopped the attack. He-man dismounted, as did King Grayskull and She-ra. Veena walked toward He-man, but petted the massive lion and then Battlecat before coming up beside him. The three from the future looked at the three from the past.

Alarik stood behind Queen Veena as she and her husband thanked the three across from them. **If I didn't know it I would think He-man and Grayskull were the same person. **King Grayskull and his wife glanced at him.

"Alarik, allow us to introduce. He-man. She-ra. And Veena." Queen Grayskull smiled to him. She turned to the three in front of her. "This is Alarik. He is also known as _"The Faceless One"."_

He-man looked at the man beside his ancestor. _**"The Faceless One"**_! **He was alive in this time. But how?! **He-man glanced at Veena. _I hope you heard that. _Veena nodded.

Alarik nodded and looked at his friends. "I must return. The Ram Stone can't be left alone. Even with my apprentice watching it now it may not be safe." The king and queen nodded.

King Grayskull reached over and took his friend's hand. "Thank you for coming." Alarik nodded and disappeared.

A portal appeared behind the three. A voice came out causing the three from the future to smile.

"He-man, Veena, She-ra. We know the battle is over. You must return." Three recognized the Sorceress's voice.

As the three turned to return home, Queen Veena stepped forward. "Wait, He-man. Veena. A word please." She-ra nodded. She and Swift Wind entered the portal. Queen Grayskull took hold of their hands. "I know the Sorceress told you that you carry our power. But she did not tell you why. The two of you are the king and I. Only the two of you together can defeat Skeletor."

He-man and Veena looked at each other and then at the two in front of them. Veena closed her eyes and reopened it. "Are you sure?"

The queen smiled. "That is why the two of us collapsed when Skeletor attacked and how you knew he was here. You and I are the same as is He-man and my husband."

King Grayskull moved closer and stood beside his wife. "I had not wanted to say anything, but she insisted. Have you not seen similarities between us?"

He-man smiled and glanced at Veena. "I did, but I just thought it's because of me being who I am. I mean…"

Queen Grayskull raised her hand. "Enough. The two of you must return to your time. But I feel that you will have a link to us if you need it."

Both couples nodded to each other. He-man, Veena, and Battlecat walked though the portal. As they entered their time, He-man transformed himself back.

Veena looked up at the ceiling of the throne room inside Castle Grayskull. She felt Adam's hand take hold of hers. She glanced over and smiled. The Sorceress stood in front of them.

She smiled at them. "Unfortunately, I had to return Adora to Etheria. She was need. I've sent word to Man-at-Arms. He is coming so Cringer can rest." The tiger in question laid on the floor not far behind them. The Sorceress glanced at him and then returned her gaze to them. "I know what they said. I heard it all from here. Queen Gwendolyn and I were planning on telling you."

Veena released Adam's hand and moved closer to her. "Don't worry. I'm just happy to be home."

Adam and Veena met Duncan and Teela outside the Castle. Teela climbed aboard the same dragon as her father and watched as Veena and Cringer got on with Adam. Both left and arrived at the Palace at the same time.

Adam walked Veena to her room. Outside her room he stood holding her hand. "I don't think I can leave."

Veena smiled. She pulled her out from his and wrapped both arms around his neck. "I don't think I can let you." She pulled him down as she felt his arms around her waist. The two met in their second kiss.

Adam slowly pulled away, but didn't release her. "We both need rest." Veena smiled at him.

Veena slowly lowered her arms. "You're right." Adam slowly lowered his. "Night."

Adam watched as Veena opened her door and went into her room. He made his way to his room. Laying on the floor near the door, Cringer was fast asleep. He readied himself for bed and then climbed into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. _Good Sleep, Veena. _He heard her tried but happy voice in his mind. _Good Night, Adam. Now go to sleep. _Smiling the prince of Eternia slowly fell asleep.


	10. Episode 10

Only three episodes left. K. A story about Teela learning about Veena and Adam's relationship. I know that someone mention this before in reviews where yes Teela could respect her and stop her jealous about Veena possible taking her place as a master, but not about being the woman in Adam/He-man's life. So this will carry on in the rest of this season and I'll bring it into season 5.

No Skeletor and gang in this one.

Ahhhh. Just going to say this. I wrote most of it one day then I come on and it didn't save. So I had to rewrite some of it from memory. Oh well.

Oh, new character introduced.

Thanks for reading and please review.

K. for some reason when I loaded this up the bold would not work. so everything underline is thoughts.

* * *

**Episode 10: The Princess and The Captain**

The Crowned Prince of Eternia chased the Crowned Princess of Morainia down the hallway. Her black hair and blue dress flew behind her. Cringer was not too far behind. They raced through the throne room. Their parents only shook their heads as their children ran past.

Veena raced down the path toward the Sea of Rakash. She could hear Adam not far behind her. _You aren't going to catch me. _His laughter came to her both by her ears and her mind. _Oh, I will. You're about to run out of land._ Veena smiled as reached the waves. She turned to face Adam.

He stood at the bottom of the path. "I've got you now." Slowly he walked toward her.

Veena walked backward into the water. Adam stopped when the water came up to her knees.

"Veena, what are you doing?" Wonder filled his voice.

Veena glanced at him. She placed her hands on her hips. "I'm going for a swim. Care to join me, Your Highness?"

Adam watched as Veena fell backwards into the surf. A smile formed on his face. "Oh I more than care." He dove in after her.

The two teenagers pushed water at each other as Cringer watched. Both laughed. "What are you two doing?"

Veena and Adam looked at Teela. The two of them dripping wet while she was dry. Veena glanced at Adam and then looked at her. "What? We can't have a water fight?"

Teela looked at the two royals in front of her. Both were soaking wet, but were smiling. **Something has been going on. Those two have been spending way too much time together. I mean why was Adam chasing her. **"Adam, you have training to do. Princess, your mother wishes to see you."

Adam glanced at Veena. _I'm guessing she doesn't feel right calling you Veena anymore. We should be careful. Teela isn't going to like it when I tell her I'm marrying you. _Adam looked at Teela. "I'm coming."

Veena moved closer to Adam. "Want me to dry you off?"

Adam looked at himself and smiled. "Yeah." The two walked out of the water. Veena muttered a spell drying her and Adam off.

Teela watched as the spell finished and Adam walked up to Veena. He kissed Veena before he walked past Teela and up toward the Palace with Cringer behind him. Teela looked at Veena. **What the hell was that? Did he just really kiss her?**

The Princess of Morainia looked at her. "Something wrong, Teela?" Veena moved closer, but Teela turned around and raced up the path. Veena stopped and watched her go. **I had wanted to talk to her. **_Adam, Teela's angry and it's your fault. _He heard his laugh. _My fault. Don't worry. Teela likes you. She'll calm down._

Veena began to follow the path. When she reached the top, she found her mother waiting on her. "Something wrong, Mother?"

Queen Gwendolyn looked at her daughter. "What's wrong with Teela?" Veena stood in front of her mother.

Veena sighed and glanced past her mother. "Adam kissed me in front of her." She looked at her mother.

The Queen of Morainia was smiling at her daughter. "Oh. Well I believe the Captain of the Guards has always believed she would be the one Adam would marry."

Veena sighed again. "It makes sense. She's his best friend."

The mother put her arm around her daughter. "I believe Adam would say that honor now belongs to you, Veena." She looked out around them. "Come. You and I must go to Castle Grayskull."

Veena looked at her mother. "Why do we need to go to Grayskull?"

Her mother began to laugh. "Because, my daughter, you need training as well. You need to know more about your powers and how to one day rule a kingdom."

Veena followed her mother behind a few bushes. Her mother's staff appeared and Gwendolyn began to mutter. Using her powers, she transported herself and her daughter to the library inside Castle Grayskull.

Adam stood inside the armoury listening to his father and King Moraius. The two kings were trying to teach him on how to rule a kingdom. Of course he was trying to listen to them, but his mind kept drifting off to Veena. He continualness reached out to her using the power of his ring. _I know they're trying to teach me, but I'm bored. _He could hear her laughter. _Veena, why don't you answer me?_

Inside Castle Grayskull, Veena stood in front of her mother. The Queen of Morainia held her staff. Veena smirked. **I have to learn to control my power. I have to learn how to rule. Shesh. This is a lot to remember. **In her mind she heard Adam's question. But she couldn't answer him. Her mother and the Sorceress had forbidden her from communicating with Adam during her training.

Returning her attention to what her mother had asked, Veena slowly began to cast a healing spell. **I hope I never have to use this. **_Stop that you'll do it wrong. _Veena closed her eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Teela stood inside her father's workshop as he worked on one of his projects. "I don't understand why Adam kissed her. I understand she is a princess, but …"

Duncan looked at his daughter. "Teela, I'm about to tell you something you can not tell anyone. Do you understand?"

Teela moved closer to him. "Yes, Father."

Duncan pushed himself away from his work. "Adam and Veena are betrothed. They have been since the day they were born."

Teela stepped back. "Why has no one said anything about this?" **Why hasn't Adam told me? He tells me everything. Well at least until Veena showed up.**

Duncan stood up and looked at his daughter. "Adam didn't find out until he turned seventeen and then he had to keep it secret because we all thought Veena was dead. But since she isn't they plan to announce it at Adam's birthday party in a few weeks."

Teela watched as her father walked out the workshop. **And I always thought Adam would ask me to marry him. **Slowly she smiled. She has to pass my test if she going to marry Adam. Besides I've seen her run off with He-man. Alone. So that can be used against her.

* * *

At the Palace, Veena stood on a balcony over the sea. The winds blew around her causing her hair and dress to flutter in the breeze. **At least training is done for today. Now I know why Adam tries to get away. Of course he doesn't have to learn how to use magic powers. **Looking out at the sea, she didn't see Teela walk up behind her.

Teela walked to Veena's side. "What to do get away and have some girl time?" Veena looked at her and smiled.

The two made their way to Skysleds not far from Man-at-Arms's workshop. Each young woman got on one and flew away.

The two sped away heading toward a place Veena had never been before. As they flew over the Tar Swamp, Veena's Skysled began to malfunction. Black smoke began to pour from it. Veena yelled at Teela, but Teela didn't seem to hear her. Teela kept on flying away as Veena crashed landed in the Tar Swamp.

Looking around her, Veena sighed. **She planned this. **Fortunately for me I have a back up plan for everything. Well I have a boyfriend I'm telepathic with who just happens to be a hero at times.

Duncan came out of his workshop as Teela landed her Skysled. He watched as she climbed off. "Teela, have you seen the broken Skysled? It was right here."

Teela glanced at her father. "No, Father. I have no idea where it could be." She walked toward the Palace leaving Duncan starching his head.

Adam laid in the stables looking at the ceiling with Cringer asleep beside him. **Where is Veena? I've asked everyone the last people saw her she was riding off with Teela. **Adam sat up. **They said on two Skysleds, but only one is working properly. **Cringer awoke when Adam stood up. **Teela took her somewhere. And she can't get back.** Adam glanced down at Cringer. _Veena, please answer me._

Veena fought off two frog like creatures. Jumping into a tree the creatures stopped attacking. She glanced at her dress stained and torn. **Why did I wear this? I should have changed. **Then she heard Adam in her mind. _About time, Adam. Teela tricked me. I'm stuck in the Tar Swamp. Ahh. Could you come save me please?_

Adam smiled as he made his way to Man-at-Arms's workshop. _You actually asking me to save you. The last person I know you asked that from was He-man. _He heard her laughter and then the scream. _Veena, what going on?!_

Veena climbed higher into the tree. The frog things were slowly climbing the tree after her. _Some creatures are coming after me. Oh. Stop thinking about that. I never asked you to save me before. I just told you where we were. Adam, please. I'm scared._

Rounding the last corner, Adam came face to face with Teela. He stopped and looked at her. She leaned against the wall looking at him. Adam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know what you did, Teela."

Teela moved away from the wall and faced Adam. Shock appeared on her face, but she removed it. "What did I do, Adam?"

Adam looked at his best friend. "Teela, why would you have Veena ride the malfunctioning Skysled? Fly her over the Tar Swamp and then leave her?"

Hearing the hurt in Adam's voice. Teela looked at the ground. "Adam, I've seen her run of with He-man alone. Beside she is always riding behind him on Battlecat. If she is betrothed to you she shouldn't do that."

Adam lowered his arms and placed his hands on his hips. "Teela, what you did could be considered treason against me because Veena is my betroth. You might start a war with Morainia."

Teela looked up at him and smirked. "You think I don't know that. Adam, she's running off with He-man. She is always riding behind him as well. Don't you understand?"

Adam smiled at her. "I remember you doing it quite a few times. He-man always meets her along the way and offers her a ride. Veena has no way to get a battle on her own." **Great. I have to stop letting Veena ride with me. **

_Adam, where the hell are you? Get me out of this place._

_I'm coming. I'm having a talk with Teela. You and me need to have a talk later. She's making sense in some things._

_I don't care. Come save me right now. And I don't want He-man._

Teela watched as Adam's smiled became larger. "Adam, I'm trying to protect you." **Please listen to me. She isn't worth this. Veena doesn't care about you. if she did she wouldn't run off with He-man.**

Adam lowered his hands. "Teela, I understand that. I'm going to have to report you to my father. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go save Veena." He walked around her with Cringer behind him. After getting a mechanical dragon, he flew off toward the Tar Swamp. _I'm coming. Hold on._

Veena jumped from the tree as the creatures neared her. She glanced around her quickly. **No staff and I'm not allowed to use any powers. Great. **She jumped into a new tree as the creatures came after her. _Adam, hurry!_

The mechanical dragon sped across the sky toward the Tar Swamp. He glanced back at Cringer lying behind him. _Why can't you just use your magic to get you out of there?_

_Ahh. My mother took my staff. She and the Sorceress told me no magic for a while. Now come and get me. These things are still coming after me._

Adam pushed the machine faster. _I'm coming. These things can only go so fast._

_Just hurry. I'm getting scareder by the minute._

The wind lapped at Adam and Cringer as they flew by. Finally the Tar Swamp came into view. Adam slowed down and began to look below him. "VEENA!! Where are you?!"

Veena heard Adam's screaming. She glanced up and saw the dragon slowly coming toward her. **Thank goodness. These things are almost on me again.** "Over here, Adam!"

Adam maneuvered the dragon closer to Veena's tree. She jumped barely missing one of the creatures' tongues coming at her and climbed aboard. As she sat beside him, Adam wrapped an arm around her. "I shouldn't have let Teela get off so easy."

Veena wrapped her arms around him. "What to hear what my mother says is Teela's problem?"

He glanced at her as he turned the dragon around. "What did she say?"

Smirking Veena placed her head on his shoulder. "She said Teela acts the way she does because she always thought you would marry her. And since I'm here she may feel left out." She kissed his cheek. "Besides I know more about you than she does."

Adam smiled and squeezed her. "I always thought Teela was my best friend. Well she still is in away, but you've taken her place."

Veena sat her head up. "My mother said that, too." Adam looked at her.

"Veena, we need to decide on something now. But not out in the open."

_Like this. What is it? _Veena looked at him removing her arms.

Adam smiled and looked at her. _You can't ride with me as much as He-man anymore. People are becoming suspicious about it._

Veena glanced back at Cringer and then looked at Adam. _Makes sense. If only I had my own Battlecat to ride._

_Ah… Veena. Adam. I have a surprise when you two return. And don't worry about Teela. She has gotten her punishment already ah well not really. She has just been told it. Take your time coming back._

Adam and Veena looked at each as they both heard the voice of Queen Gwendolyn in their minds. The three speed up a little bit more and continued on their way back to the Palace.

* * *

Teela stood in front of her king and queen as well as the rulers of Morainia. She looked ahead, but felt terrible. **I still don't know why I did it.**

The two kings looked at her and then at their wives. Marlena and Gwendolyn looked at them and smiled. Gwendolyn stepped toward Teela. "I know more than the others why you did what you did, Teela. But you do need to be punished."

Teela nodded to them. "I know I have to be punished."

Queen Marlena stepped beside Gwendolyn. "Teela, you will have to act as a lady's maid for Veena and only if the Masters truly need you will you go to fight." The shock on the young woman's face only forced Marlena to remain firm. "It means, Teela. You have to wear a dress."

Teela bowed and followed Queen Marlena out of the throne room. Randor and Moraius left as well. Gwendolyn made her way to Man-at-Arms's workshop with a familiar friend for Veena.

Adam landed the dragon without any problems. Cringer jumped off and stood waiting. Adam got out and helped Veena out. "Told you I could get us here and still get a kiss." The two began to laugh.

Veena looked past Adam to watch her mother and large animal on four legs walking toward them. "Tora!!" Veena raced past Adam and hugged the massive white tiger. Tora licked her old friends face. Tears fell from her eyes as Veena looked at her mother. "I thought she was…"

Gwendolyn smiled. "The Sorceress found her and saved her. She's fine. And since she happens to be the same size as Battlecat. Tora will make an excellent companion for the future Queen of Eternia."

Adam and Cringer walked over. Tora moved away and in a sort a feline way smiled at Cringer. Cringer smiled and the two ran off. Adam looked at Gwendolyn. "What is that about?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "They've met before. I would say they are friends."

Adam moved closer to Veena and wrapped his arms around her. "I guess you could say the same about us."

Not too far way King Randor glanced at his wife and then at his friend. Only Queen Marlena had a smile on her face as she turned to face the two gentlemen. "I do believe they've made their choice. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish with Teela." The two men watched her leave and re-enter the Palace.

* * *

K. Tora looks like Cringer but is the size of Battlecat. So she doesn't look like a sabre-tooth-tiger. She's white with black stripes. I'm basing her off of a white Siberian tiger. They live in the cold and snow and since Veena's kingdom is a snow one it made since. Please review. Oh, Tora means tiger in Japanese.


	11. Episode 11

O.K. School has started. So it may be awhile till update it again. After I post this one, I'm going to work on my Spike (Buffy/Angel) story. He's in my mind with his little English assent telling me to get back to him.

This episode took me awhile to get written down. I hope you like it.

Skeletor is back in this one. I have to have him as the villain because he is of course the big guy on campus.

anonymous ()- I can't get rid of her because Veena needs a friend. Don't worry. Teela will have more episodes in Season 5. But this season is really about introducing Veena and getting her and Adam together. Beside Teela plays a big part in the season finale I have in my head.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

* * *

**Episode 11: Princess in Danger**

Tora laid next to Cringer in the throne of the Palace. The two tigers watched as their friends were learning to dance from Queen Marlena and Queen Gwendolyn. The female gave Cringer a look and it appeared to all he was laughing at her. She then gave him a smug look and rose. Walking away from him, Tora took a new position nearer the thrones and far away from Cringer.

Adam and Veena stopped dancing and watched the two tigers and laughed. Queen Marlena caught their attention and the two continued on with the dance, but both noticed the smiles on their mothers' faces.

Teela stood to the side still under her punishment wearing a green dress. She watched as Adam lead Veena around. **Those two always seem to be smiling as if there is a joke and they're the only ones in on it.**

The Prince of Eternia and the Princess of Morainia smiled at each other. Both knew Queen Gwendolyn could hear them if she wanted, but lately she had been allowing the two to communicate telepathically without any interference from her.

_Watch it Adam or you'll step on my foot again. _Veena smirked at him

Adam frowned. _I am and I said I was sorry._

The two continued for some time until Man-at-Arms came to take Adam away for training. Adam kissed Veena on the cheek before following his mentor. _See you later. _Cringer rose and followed his friend after glancing back at Tora who wouldn't look at him.

Veena watched Adam leave. Queen Marlena and her mother soon left her and Teela alone. Veena walked over to her and smiled. "How are you feeling, Teela?"

Teela sighed and looked away from her. "I'm doing fine. I'm sorry, Veena." She looked at Veena. "I shouldn't have done it. I don't know why I did it."

Veena nodded. "You thought that I was cheating on Adam. I can't blame you for wanting to protect him."

Teela smiled at her. "I'm guessing you have forgiven me."

Nodding Veena smiled. "Of course. Now come on. I have something planned that is still within your punishment and yet isn't."

Teela smiled and followed the princess out of the throne room. Tora followed after the two young women.

* * *

Using his sword Adam stopped one of Man-at-Arms's robots from attacking him. The robot held a sword and came at him again. Adam knocked the sword out of its hand. Duncan picked up the sword and turned the robot off. He smiled at him. "You're improving, Adam."

Adam returned the smile as he placed his sword in the holster on his back. He followed Duncan back into his workshop. "Veena's been helping me when she can."

Cringer sat up as the two entered the workshop. Duncan moved the robot to his workbench. Adam stood close to Cringer. "She says I should learn to fight better as me."

Duncan looked at him worriedly from the robot. "Ahh. Adam…"

Adam placed his hands on his hips and looked at his mentor. "He-man will always be need. Veena just said it so that I can at least look I'm fighting before I run off to transform."

Duncan nodded and smiled. "Makes sense." **She's already acting like a queen and a wife. Veena is a lot like Marlena. She'll keep Adam up on his toes. **He returned to his work as Adam and Cringer left the workshop.

* * *

Veena and Teela spared in the courtyard. Tora laid under a tree in the shade. Equally matched the two young women kept trying to knock the other off her feet. This is the image Adam saw as he exited the Palace in search of Veena.

Adam stood watching the two sparring with their staves. _Veena, I hope my mother doesn't see this. Teela is supposed to be under punishment._

Veena knocked Teela off her feet and glared at Adam. _She's helping me train. I see that as part of her punishment. Besides I did forgive her._

Veena helped Teela to her feet. Teela glanced over at Adam. "I think I better go change back before the Queen sees me." She quickly fled back into the Palace.

Veena watched as Adam walked toward her with a smile. "Can I help you with something?"

Adam returned the smile as he came near. "I believe you can." Upon reaching her, Adam pulled her into his arms. Veena began to laugh.

Cringer slowly walked toward Tora. As he neared he lowered his head. She nodded and the green tiger laid beside her and began to rub his head against hers.

Veena put her arms around Adam's shoulders. "Oh, what can I do?" She placed her check on his shoulder.

Adam smirked and raised a hand to her cheek. _How about a kiss, my Princess?_

Veena closed her eyes as Adam rubbed her cheek. _Hmmm. Maybe, my Prince. But first I want to hear you say it._

Adam stopped his hand. _Say what?_

Veena opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes. _You love me. What? You do don't you?_

Adam smiled at her. _Of course I do. I love you, Veena. Just expect me to say it out loud yet._

Veena smiled and nodded. _As long as I know I'm happy._

Moving his hand back to her waist, Adam nuzzled Veena's neck. _Do you love me, Princess?_

Veena closed her eyes. _What do you think?_

Adam began to kiss her neck. _I want to hear it._

Veena tilted her head back. _O.K. You win. I love you. Now stop. We can't very well make out here._

Adam stopped. Veena opened her eyes. Each looked at each other. _Veena, what are you talking about?_

Smiling sheepishly Veena loosened her arms. _Sorry. I meant that what you were doing shouldn't be done out in the open like this. I keep going back to slang from where I used to live._

Adam loosened his arms. _I understand. Don't worry about it._

* * *

Skeletor watched a Doomseeker play what had happened in the courtyard between Adam and Veena sitting on his throne. The Overlord of Evil began to chuckle. **So those two have fallen in love. That just might be the best thing to happen. For me.**

Evil-lyn watched the scene from behind the main doorway. She now knew who Veena truly was. **She is my niece and is in my way. Yet I want to protect her from Skeletor. How odd is this? **Turning away, Evil-lyn walked away from Skeletor's throne room.

* * *

Veena sat in an armchair near a window inside the library of Castle Grayskull reading a book the Sorceress had given her. The text soon began to blur in front of her eyes. **I need a break. **Veena put the book on a side table beside her and stood up. She walked around the chair and looked out the window. **I understand that I'm behind in Eternian History, but why am I do have to read these books.**

The Sorceress of Grayskull stood in the doorway and looked into the library. Veena was still standing in front of the window. Smiling, the Sorceress walked into the room. She noticed the book on the table. "Taking a break, Veena?"

Veena spun around to face the Sorceress. "The words were becoming blurring."

The older woman nodded. "Why don't we take a break from history and work on your magic?"

Following the Sorceress to the training room, Veena sighed. **I have to make up twelve years of schooling I should already have before me and Adam get married. **She glanced at the Sorceress. **I'll really be engaged in a few when we announce it. Boy I need a nice vacation. I wonder if they have something like Hawaii here.**

Inside the training room, Veena blocked the Sorceress's attacks and even got a few blows at the Sorceress. The two women were relaxing in the room chatting when Gwendolyn walked into the room.

Gwendolyn stood with her hands on her hips looking at her friend and daughter. "What is going on?"

Veena smiled, but didn't say anything. The Sorceress walked toward Gwendolyn. "We were training. And now we're taking a break. Then she will return to her history lesson."

Gwendolyn sighed. "All right, but she needs to return soon. Can she take the book you have her reading back to the Palace?"

The Sorceress looked at her and nodded. "I will send it. That way I can be sure it gets there safe and sound. Why did you ask?"

Gwendolyn lowered her hands besides her. "She needs to get back. Marlena wants to have her fitted for a gown for her and Adam's birthday."

Veena glanced from her mother to the Sorceress. **Great another round of being poked and prodded for a gown. Shesh. I felt like a pincushion last time. **

The Sorceress sighed and turned to Veena. "I'll send the book to your room." She pointed her finger at Veena. "You are to continue your studies at the Palace."

Veena nodded. "I will." She followed her mother out to where a mechanical eagle waited for them. They climbed onboard and Veena flew it toward the Palace.

As they flew over the Evergreen Forest, a blast came from below. Veena and Gwendolyn jumped as the vehicle crashed. Laying unconscious on the ground, neither saw Tri-Klops and Trap-Jaw walk out of the shadows.

* * *

Gwendolyn finally reached the Palace. She walked straight to the throne room. Her torn clothing revealed something had happened, but she was more worried about her daughter.

King Randor and Queen Marlena stood from their thrones when Gwendolyn entered. Gwendolyn didn't notice Adam leaning against a wall being held up by Teela more than his own legs. She walked up to her friends. "Skeletor has Veena."

King Moraius entered the room just in time to hear the announcement. "No! I told you she should have to fight. Now I've lost her again."

Gwendolyn looked at her husband. "Moraius, stop. You haven't lost her." She walked out of the room.

The Crowned Prince of Etheria already knew what Gwendolyn said. He knew because he'd felt the blast. Slowly he stood up and walked out following her. Tora and Cringer weren't too far behind.

Gwendolyn's mind went back to when she had woken up and found her twin sister standing near the wreckage of the eagle.

* * *

Evil-lyn watched as her twin stood up and her staff appeared. A staff much like her own. "Hello, Gwen."

Gwendolyn stood with her staff readying if need be. "Eve. What do I owe the honor of this little family reunion?"

Evil-lyn came closer. "Skeletor has Veena."

"I figured that, Eve." Gwendolyn's staff began to glow.

"Calm down, Gwen. I want to help. For unknown reason I can't allow him to hurt her."

Lowing her staff, Gwendolyn smirked. "I don't think he does. He wants He-man to come save her. Just like the last time."

Evil-lyn began to pace. "Actually he wants Prince Adam to come."

"Why Adam?"

"Because he would be the one to suffer if something happened to her."

* * *

Adam listened to Queen Gwendolyn. **I have to go. It's a trap, but I have to save Veena. I can't leave her there. **"I'll get her back. I have an idea to have both He-man and me there."

Gwendolyn shook her head. "No, Adam. Only you."

"Can we trust, Evil-lyn?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "There is one person who can helps us. He'll protect Veena."

Adam looked around him. "Who?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "My father."

* * *

Veena slowly woke up. She looked around her and knew where she was. **Great. I'm back in Snake Mountain. **Then she felt the chains around her. She tried to do some simple magic, but nothing happened. **No magic, too. Which means I can't tell Adam I'm here. **She heard a sound in front of her cell. Evil-lyn walked into view.

"Hello, Veena."

"What do you want, Evil-lyn?" Veena pulled on the chains.

"You can't escape this time. Skeletor placed those chains on you so he could get what he wants."

"Oh what would that be? The Elders' Power?"

Evil-lyn walked up to the bars. "He wants Prince Adam to come and rescue you. Makes sense you are betroth to him."

"What no He-man?" **It doesn't make sense. He wants to get rid of He-man. But Adam is He-man.**

Evil-lyn watched her niece. **I wonder what she is thinking. Her mind is still protected so I can't get in. **"Your mother knows you're here. She is probably telling her tell to his parents."

"Do you have something against my mother?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't with a sister like her?"

* * *

Gwendolyn stood outside ruins of Zalesia. Unlike her sister, Gwendolyn made a small offering to the sprits of the ruins before entering.

Walking down the stairs, Gwendolyn relaxed her breathing. True it had been years since she had seen her father, but she knew he would help her.

_"The Faceless One" _watched as his beloved daughter came into view. She stood in front of him. **If only I could hold her or Veena.**

Gwendolyn smiled at him. "Hello, Father."

_"The Faceless One" _nodded. "Gwendolyn."

She sighed. "I need your help."

He nodded again. "I know."

* * *

Adam along with Tora and Cringer stood not far from Snake Mountain. **I hope Queen Gwendolyn got the help she went after. Cause we going to need it.**

The three walked closer to Snake Mountain. Suddenly _"The Faceless One" _appeared in front of him.

"Prince Adam."

"Ahhh."

"I know your secret. Call me Alarik."

"How do you?"

"I didn't exactly leave when you think I did."

"Ahh. How can you help? I thought you couldn't leave the ruins?"

"I'm doing what I did before to ask you to save Evil-lyn. Now listen. I can only do this for a time. I will with Gwendolyn's help make it so you can get to her. Once you have her released you must transform. He-man will be needed for you to escape."

"Please do what you can. I have to get her out of there."

_"The Faceless One"_ nodded. "I understand more than you know."

He began to cast a spell, as did Gwendolyn. The finished spell allowed the three to walk past Skeletor's minions and make their way to the dungeon.

* * *

Veena sagged against the chains. **Great Evil-lyn is my aunt. Why didn't my mother tell me? **She watched as her cell door opened on its own. **What the hell?**

Adam, Cringer, and Tora appeared. Smiling Adam quickly got her out of the chains, but she couldn't stand.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can stand and I can barely feel my magic. I'm not going to be any help."

Adam kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Glancing around, Adam sighed. _Veena, can you hear me?_

He got a nod.

_That's weak too. Uh.. Do you think you have enough to make a barrier so I can transform?_

Another nod.

Using the little magic she had left. Veena cast a protected bubble around them. Adam transformed and held weak Veena in front of him as rode out on Battlecat with Tora on their heels.

* * *

Gwendolyn stood next to her daughter. The chains affects were slowly going away, but Veena would be weak for a while. Smiling to her self, Gwendolyn sat in a chair. **I had to kick Adam out. He was so worried. I had to keep telling him she'd be all right. I can't tell him if he had been any later… **She glanced up at Veena as she began to move.

Veena opened her eyes. She glanced around the room. **I wanted to wake and find Adam in here with me. **Her mother got and came over to her.

"Adam can't stay in your room with you, Veena. No matter how much the two of you want it."

Veena closed her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Evil-lyn, Mother?"

Gwendolyn sat on the bed beside her. "Ahh. So she told you. In a way she helped us rescue you."

Veena opened her eyes. "Really?"

Gwendolyn smiled. "She didn't have to heal me, Veena, but she did and then she helped me to get to the Palace." She sighed. "But she wants power. That's all she has ever wanted."

Veena rose herself up on her forearms. "No she wants what you have. Mother, she's jealous."

Gwendolyn patted her daughter's hand. "I know. Now get some rest. You are not allowed out of bed for a few weeks."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Adam stood near his opened window. Cringer and Tora laid near his door. Both tigers were watching him. **I hope when she wakes up she isn't mad at me. I couldn't stay. They wouldn't let me.**

He turned as _"The Faceless One"_ appeared. "Alarik?"

He nodded to the Prince. "Veena will be all right. If she tells you about her family don't hold it against her. You know her better anyone, Adam."

Adam nodded as Alarik disappeared. **What was that about? I have a feeling this is going to get complicated.**


	12. Episode 12

The second to last episode. Promise Teela will play a bigger part in these last two episodes and will have more parts in the first few in Season 5. Setting up the next episode and season while at the same time making sure this goes well with this season.

Thanks for reading. Please review.

I couldn't come up with a title so it's just episode 12.

* * *

**Episode 12:  
**

The Princess of Morainia sat up in the bed. Adam sat in a chair beside the bed. Cringer and Tora laid next to the opened door.

"I wish my mother would let me out of this bed." Veena sighed and then glanced at Adam.

"She's just worried about." He reached for her hand. "Besides you're still weak."** And I almost lost you.**

Nodding Veena glanced at the tigers. **I won't tell him I heard that. Because I know it's true and he needs to be strong right now for both of us.**"I just want out of my room for awhile. It's not like I want to go and fight or something."

Adam smiled and took hold of her hand. "I know, but remember you couldn't even stand on your own." He rubbed his thumb against her hand. "You need to rest, Veena."

Duncan appeared in the doorway. Adam glanced up at him. "Adam, your father wants to talk to you."

Adam sighed. _I don't want to leave you._

Veena smiled. "Don't worry if something happens I'll let you know. Love you."

He stood up and kissed Veena's cheek. "Love you, too.I'll be back as soon as I can." He rounded the bed. "Come on, Cring." The green tiger followed him and he past by Duncan and walked toward the throne room.

Veena watched as Duncan walked into her room. **He must be here to ask about Teela. I guess he doesn't know.**

He stood beside her bed. "Veena, I'm sorry for what Teela did. Do you think you could talk to the queen about letting her off of her punishment?"

Veena smiled at him. "She's already off. I can't fight so Queen Marlena told her it was off at least for now." She sat up straighter. "I understand why she did it. I'm going to be more careful from now on. Don't worry. Me and Adam talked. I'm going to ride Tora as soon as I have my magic back instead of riding with him. Teela did it because she thought I was unfaithful to Adam."

Duncan nodded as Veena took the book from her nightstand and began reading. She glanced up at him. "Do I have to give you permission to leave or something?"

Duncan smiled. "No. I was just thinking." Duncan turned and left her room. Veena glanced at Tora.

"Well, come on. I can't have you on the floor." The massive white tiger rose and jumped on the foot of the bed. She laid down and watched as her friend read the history of Etheria.

* * *

King Randor walked into the Armoury with his son. Cringer waited outside the door. Adam stood and watched as his father shut the door behind them. **I wonder what this is about? I so would like to be with Veena instead.**

Randor looked at his son. He walked toward him. "Adam, we need to talk about Teela and Veena?"

Adam stood up straight. **I wonder why he wants to talk about Veena. I know why he wants to about Teela. **"Yes, Father."

Randor sighed. "Adam, King Moraius has asked me to convict Teela for treason against me."

Adam nodded. "I thought he would, but Veena forgave her. That was enough for me."

Randor laughed and looked at his son. "You sound like your mother and Queen Gwendolyn." Randor began to pace. "I told him no. Teela is a master and now since Veena is…"

Adam nodded. "Don't worry. She's getting better." He watched as his father stopped.

Randor smiled at his son. "I know, Adam. Now about Veena."

Adam returned the smile. "What about her, Father?"

Randor walked to his son. "I believe once she is well. It might be a good idea if the two of you visit Morania."

Adam relaxed and smiled. "We were going to ask about that."

Randor placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I believe Veena is very good for you, Adam. As her husband, your job will be to protect her."

Adam nodded and glanced at the door again. "I know, Father."

Randor laughed and removed his hand. "Go on. I know you want to stay by her side till she well."

After bowing to his father, Adam quickly exited the room. As Adam left his mother walked in. She smiled at her husband.

"What is it, Randor?"

Randor turned to her and sighed. "I'm worried about Adam and Veena."

Still smiling, Marlena walked toward him. "What ever for? They love each other. I can see. Gwen can see it."

Randor smiled and took his wife's hand as she stood beside him. "I know that. I'm just worrying."

Marlena placed her free hand on her husband's cheek. "Stop it. They'll be fine. Now come. I need to run something by you about the birthday party."

* * *

Queen Gwendolyn stood inside Veena's room. The Crowned Princess of Morainia stood on a stool as the Royal Seamstress looked at her handy work.

Veena stood in a gown of ice blue with white accents. The stool was in front of three mirrors. She span on the stool. Glancing at her mother, Veena smiled.

"I think it will work." **Adam's going to love it. **Veena looked back at the mirrors.

Gwendolyn smiled. "I agree. Now off with it. I have a feeling a certain prince is on his way here and he is not allowed to see this gown until the party."

Veena got down off the stool and walked behind a screen in the corner. With her mother's help the gown came off and was handing to the Seamstress who then carried it quickly out of the room. Gwendolyn helped Veena in a lightweight blue dress.

As Gwendolyn left, Veena stood on her balcony looking out over the sea. Tora jumped off the bed and joined her. The two looked at the sea and listened to the waves. **It feels weird. For twelve years I didn't know I had any magic powers and now having them for a few months I feel weird without them.**

Adam walked into Veena's room with Cringer behind him. He noticed the empty bed and the opened balcony doors. **Where is she? **He walked toward the open doors. Smiling Adam leaned against the doorway. "Veena, what are you doing out of bed?"

Veena turned around and smiled. "My mother said I could get out now, but no fighting. I still don't have my powers back yet."

Adam stood straight and walked to her. "I'm beginning to miss our talks."

Veena leaned back against the railing. "Me, too."

Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "I've missed this, too."

"Mmm. Me, too." Veena leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Adam rubbed his chin on the top of Veena's head. "Does your mother have any idea of when you might get your powers back?"

Veena sighed and closed her eyes. "No. She thinks it might be a few weeks or so."

The tigers rubbed noses as the teenagers held on to each other. Veena raised her head causing Adam to move his off of hers. "I have a feeling something is going to happen and you'll have to leave."

Adam smiled at her. "You sound like you have some of your powers back."

Veena smirked at him. "Maybe but I doubt Skeletor will wait until I have my powers back."

Sighing Adam pulled her closer. "You're right."

_Prince Adam, He-man is needed. Skeletor is attacking Grayskull._

Adam cursed under his breath and loosened his hold on Veena. "Well you were right. I have to go."

As Adam began to walk away from her, Veena grabbed his arm. "Wait." Adam turned to face her.

Adam tried to hide his emotions. "Veena, I have to go."

She smiled. "I know, but one thing first." Veena stepped in front of him and pulled his head down. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist as she gently kissed him.

As he pulled back, Adam could hear the Sorceress telling him to leave. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Veena stood on the balcony and watched him and Cringer leave the room. **Be careful Adam. I can't be there to back you up.**

* * *

Adam and Cringer ran behind Man-at-Arms's workshop. Raising his sword above his head, Adam spoke the words. "By the Power of Grayskull!" Not to long later, He-man and Battlecat raced toward Grayskull with the rest of the Masters.

As they arrived, Skeletor and Evil-lyn began to attack the shield around Castle Grayskull. Battlecat jumped behind them. Evil-lyn flipped as Teela attacked her. He-man and Skeletor fought with their swords. The other Masters fought against the other forces. Battlecat fought against Panthor.

Skeletor laughed at He-man. "Where is the Princess of Morainia?"

He-man jumped and held is sword facing the point at Skeletor. "You'll pay for what you did to her."

Skeletor laughed again and spun his swords. "I do believe you….won't." Skeletor ran toward him. He-man blocked the attack.

Struggling with Skeletor, He-man began to feel weird. Not bad. Not good just something was different.

He-man, You've gained new powers. I don't know how, but…

_They are from my father. Use them well._

With his newfound power, He-man pushed Skeletor back. "You will pay."

Skeletor having almost falling down got himself up and glanced over at Evil-lyn. Evil-lyn was more interested in fighting Teela instead of helping him. **What is she doing?**

Evil-lyn spanned and met Teela hit for hit. She knew Skeletor was waiting for her help, but after what he had down to Veena. Evil-lyn would not help him. **I agree with He-man. He should pay. I may disagree with her mother, but I can't allow my family to be hurt.**

He-man knocked both Skeletor's swords from his hands. Anger pored from the hero. He held his sword ready to strike Skeletor down forever.

_No, He-man!_

_No!_

_Adam, what are you doing?_

He-man stopped. A voice in his head he had not heard in a few weeks was barely there, but there. _Veena?_

* * *

Veena stood up at the sound of Adam's voice in her mind. _Adam, you heard me. Good. If you strike him down in anger you are no better than he is._

_I understand now. When I return you and I need to have a talk._

_Agreed._

* * *

As He-man lowered his sword, Skeletor called his Havok staff. He shot a blast at He-man, but the hero blocked it.

"You'll pay, Skeletor. You will go to prison.

Laughing Skeletor jumped and flipped back away from He-man. "I don't think so."

He-man began to feel his new power returning. As he began to think of all the people he was protecting, his sword began to glow.

Skeletor looked at the glowing sword. **How is he doing that?**

Raising his sword, He-man aimed the glowing weapon at Skeletor. What appeared to be a lightening bolt headed toward him. The bolt knocked him backwards. Skeletor's minions stopped and raced toward him.

As the villains retreated, the Masters gathered around He-man. Duncan stood next to He-man. "What was that?"

He-man smiled. "I'm gained new powers. If you'll excuse me." He raised his hand. "Come, Battlecat."

Teela stepped forward. "Wait, He-man. Might I have a word with you before you leave?"

He-man nodded. "Of course." The two walked not to far way from the others.

Alone with He-man, Teela sighed. "I would like to talk to you about Princess Veena."

Nodding, He-man smiled. "I was wondering when you would. Don't worry, Teela. I have no interest in taking way Prince Adam's betroth."

Teela nodded. "I just don't want Adam to get hurt."

He-man placed a hand on Teela's shoulder. "All has been forgiven well maybe not King Moraius. But I understand why you did. You had always believed that one day you might have to marry him because no one else would. I think that most would agree. "You've been jealous of her because she's a better fighter and she seemed to take away your best friend. But Teela, did you ever even try to be friends with her? The two of you are alike and yet different. Why don't you try to be a friend to her instead of seeing her as an enemy?"

Teela smiled. "You're right, He-man. Thank you."

Teela returned to the other Masters. He-man jumped onto Battlecat's back and the two raced away.

_I'm coming, Veena._

_Good._

* * *

Adam and Veena stood on the balcony outside the throne room. Inside the nobles and the royal families were having a small party. The two teenagers leaned out looking at the view in front of them holding hands.

_I was just so angry because of what he did to you._

_I know, but I was right. If you had you would be no better than he is._

_I understand now. _Adam glanced behind him. _Have any of your other powers returned yet?_

Veena sighed. _No. Only my telepathic powers have returned and I think it has more to do with the rings. I can't be telepathic with anyone else but you._

_So you tried with your mother._

_Yes. I could hear her, but she couldn't hear me._

Adam released Veena's hand and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "I can't wait till the party. Then I can kiss you in public and no one would say anything about it."

Veena smiled. "Me neither. We only have a couple of weeks left. Then we'll both be eighteen."

Adam kissed her forehead. "I know."

The Adam removed his arm and took hold of her hand again. The two looked out at the view while Queen Gwendolyn stood watching with a smile on her face. _I know you told her, Eve. What I want to know is are you going to protect her as long as it is convenance for you or are you doing this because you care about your family?_

_I'm hurt, Sister. I have never attacked family as long as I knew who they were. I will protect her as best I can. That is all I will promise._

_I know you, Eve. You say you'll protect her, but she stands in your way. You want to rule Etheria and Veena will be in your way. I don't trust you, Eve. You have something planned._

_Remember this, Sister. If not for me than your daughter would be dead. If I had come and told you. Never mind. You and Father are alike. Both of you don't understand._

_You're right we don't. I don't see how my baby sister could become something I don't want to have anything to do with._

_I miss Mother._

_I do, too. Have you even thought of how this would affect her?_

_Yes. Gwen, I will only promise I will protect her. I want power yes, but not in the cost to family. I can't hurt my family._

_We will see, Eve. We will see._

Queen Gwendolyn smiled at her daughter and the prince. _If Eve decides to get rid of Veena and Adam only Veena will be able to stop her. Teela-Na, I'm worried. I don't know if I should trust her._

_I cannot tell you to trust her or not. I feel no evil from her when she says she will protect family. How odd will it be that soon that will include Prince Adam?_

_You're right. If she knew, but after the announcement she will know. I guess I just sound like a mother._

_Yes, you do. I know the feeling._

_Your daughter and mine will be friends don't worry. By the way when are you going to tell her?_

_When it is time and not before._

* * *

I'm going to warn you ahead of time. Episode 13 the season finale is a cliffhanger. You'll find out the endding in Season 5 which I'll start in maybe a month. I want to plan out the episodes unlike this season. Thanks for reading. please review.


	13. Episode 13

The season finale is here. I won't be working on Season 5 for at least a few weeks. I want to finish Undying Love before I start on Season 5. Thanks for reading all 13 episodes and reviewing. I know this one isn't as long as some of the others, but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next season will come.

* * *

**Episode 13: Eighteenth Birthday**

The Royal Palace of Eternia was in an uproar. All of the servants rushed to finish their jobs before the party was to begin later that day. A rumor ran through the Palace. An announcement was going to be made at the party.

Queen Marlena stood next to Queen Gwendolyn. The two women stood behind Veena as the Royal Seamstress finished the gown for the party.

Veena turned a little to face the women behind her. "Mother, can't I please go out?"

"No, Veena. You are not to leave your room."

Sighing, the Princess turned back toward the mirrors. _They won't let me leave._

_Don't worry. The party's less than two hours away. Besides I can wait._

Veena smiled. _Your father's making it hard for you. Isn't he?_

_Yes, but of course you aren't helping. _

Veena giggled and both queens looked at her. _Sorry._

"Veena, what is so funny?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty."

Queen Marlena looked at the girl and then turned to her friend beside her. "I must go. I need to check on that son of mine."

Gwendolyn smiled. "Of course. I think we can finish things here."

Marlena bowed and left the room. Not long after her the Seamstress left as well. Only mother and daughter remained. Veena stepped off the stool she was on and glanced at herself in the mirrors. **Adam, eat your heart out.**

_What?_

_Sorry. Forgot about the rings. It's a saying from where I grew up._

_Oh, it's all right. See you at the party._

_See you._

Gwendolyn stepped closer to her daughter. "You can talk to him telepathically again?"

Veena turned to face her mother. "Yes. I think it's the rings."

"Rings?"

Veena held up her right hand. "Adam and I have rings that were made for King Grayskull and his wife. They allow us to be telepathic with each other."

Gwendolyn took her daughter's hand and looked at the ring. _Father, is this not one of the rings you made?_

_Yes. Veena speaks the truth. I made them for King Grayskull and his wife._

_Father, that would mean…_

_Yes, I am older than you thought, Gwen._

Gwendolyn released her daughter's hand. "Well it's a good thing you had those."

"Actually, they only started working again after Skeletor's last attack on Grayskull."

Gwendolyn nodded. "I must go check on your father. Do not leave this room."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Prince Adam paced in his room. Unlike his other birthdays, he was not allow out of his room. His father stood near his door watching him.

"Adam, stop that. You only have an hour left. Then you can see her."

Adam stopped and looked at his father. "I'm nervous. I'm about to announce to the whole kingdom that I'm…"

"Getting married. Really, Adam, you will do fine."

Adam glanced at the mirror to the side. Dressed in more formal wear than he had ever been in before, he felt out of place. _Veena, I hope I don't have to wear this from now on._

_What's wrong with it?_

_I don't feel like me. I feel like someone else._

_What if I like it?_

_Then I might wear it._

The bedroom door opened. Queen Marlena opened the door and stuck her head in. "Is everything all right in here?"

Randor nodded. "Everything is fine. He's just nervous. You would think we was about to get married not just announce it."

Marlena smiled. "You'll do fine."

Adam nodded and head toward his window. _You're going to be beside me when I make the announcement right?_

_Yes. I asked my mother. She says I can. Quit being so nervous. Everything will be fine._

_Easy for you to say. You don't have to say anything._

_True, but I have to stand in front of everyone. I'm nervous, but I'm hiding it. You're not._

_Wait, you don't like…_

_I don't like public speaking. Weird, huh? I'm a princess and I'm afraid to speak in public._

_You'd do fine. I'd be there._

_Same here. So stop it. Only less than an hour now._

_I can't wait to see you._

Marlena nodded at her husband. "We must go. The two of us must be in our thrones before Adam escorts Veena in."

"Yes." The king made his way to the door, but before he exited he turned to his son. "Duncan will come tell you when you are to go get Veena. You are not to leave your room until then."

"Yes, Father."

King Randor nodded and walked out of the room.

Adam looked out at the city before him. Cringer came up and rubbed his hand. "Thanks, Cringer."

* * *

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat in their thrones with King Moraius and Queen Gwendolyn standing beside them. Adam escorted Veena to their parents. Tora and Cringer sat near the thrones looking like regal cats.

Adam had relaxed once Veena had told him that his father would make the announcement instead.

The nobility and Masters looked at each other. The Prince was betrothed to the Princess of Morainia. As the crowd looked in shock around them, an explosion opened up one whole wall.

Skeletor laughed from the back of a gryphon. "How wonderful and I thought she was only a passing fancy."

Randor pushed Marlena behind, as did Moraius to his wife. Adam and Veena stood side by side unlike their parents. Adam glanced at Veena. "What are you doing?"

Veena glanced at him. "I may not have my powers, but I can still fight." She smiled. "Besides get this straight I'm never going to leave you alone to fight. Understand?"

Adam returned the smile. "Yes."

Skeletor and his forces landed inside the throne room. Looking around him, Skeletor chuckled. "Nice party, Randor."

Randor stepped forward. "Why are you here, Skeletor?"

Skeletor glanced at his sides. The Masters were surrounding him. "I came to take your throne. What else?"

The two kings and the prince pulled their swords and pointed them at Skeletor. Veena moved closer to Adam. The dark lord noticed that the Princess wasn't hiding.

"Well at least one of you isn't hiding?"

Gwendolyn stepped around her husband. "Oh, really, Skeletor. May be you should take another look."

Gwendolyn's staff appeared in her hand. Her ice staff began to glow. An energy blast moved from the stone at the top toward the villains. The energy pushed them out of the room and had them falling to the ground.

During Gwendolyn's attack, Adam and Veena along with Cringer and Tora raced out of the throne room. The two teenagers raced to a secluded place. As the army and guards of the Palace prepared to fight, Adam transformed into He-man. Before he rounded the corner and joined in the battle, He-man turned to Veena.

"Please don't fight. I know you can without your powers, but…"

Veena smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. Now go."

He-man walked around the corner with Battlecat, but before he entered the fight the hero bent down beside his friend. "I want you to protect her. I know Tora will, but I would feel better if you would, too." The great cat nodded and went back to Veena and Tora behind the building.

Veena looked up petting Tora to see Battlecat walking back to her. "Let me guess he told you to protect me."

Battlecat nodded as she smiled. "All right."

* * *

He-man, King Moraius, and King Randor fought against Skeletor. The Dark Lord used his twin swords as well as his Havok to fight the three.

Skeletor pushed the three away and flipped backwards. The kings and He-man stood watching as he sent his swords after them. The two kings began to fight the swords while He-man went after Skeletor.

Veena and Teela fought against Evil-lyn. Well actually Evil-lyn only stuck blows with Teela and missed all of Veena's attacks.

The other Masters and the guards fought against the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marlena and Gwendolyn hid in the armoury. Marlena sat on a bench as Gwendolyn paced in front of her. "Gwen, calm down."

Gwendolyn looked at her and sighed. "Once I would be out there helping but now…"

Marlena stood up and walked over to her. "I know, Gwen. But allow them to have their macho moment. They still need to think we need them to protect us."

Gwendolyn smiled. "I know, but did you notice Adam and Veena?"

Marlena nodded. "I have a feeling she will not flee from his side."

* * *

He-man and Skeletor fought near the edge of the courtyard near the sea. Skeletor's swords bashed against He-man's sword. The two enemies met blow for blow. He-man glanced at Battlecat. The massive tiger was following his order. He was protecting Veena from gryphons while she helped Teela fight Evil-lyn.

Skeletor raised his sword. "I will have the throne and then the Powers of the Elders!"

"Never, Skeletor."

The three swords clashed against each other. He-man flipped back and stood on the wall separating the courtyard from the beach below. "I will never allow it."

Skeletor laughed and came towards He-man with his Havok staff. "I will gain the Powers and the throne. You will not stop me."

* * *

Evil-lyn blasted a spell at Teela. Teela spun her staff and the spell hit near where He-man and Skeletor stood.

The ground gave way and the two fell down. Veena stood in horror as the man she loved fell from site. Skeletor's forces looked at each other and retreated. Guards looked up and down the beach, but they could not find He-man.

Battlecat let out a roar of pain, as did Tora. Veena sat down. She tried to contact him with their link, but nothing came.

The kingdom held a funeral for the hero. Everyone soon began to realize that Adam must have been lost as well. King Randor and Queen Marlena mourned the lost of their son. As did Princess Adora when she heard the news.

Only one person refused to believe he was gone. Princess Veena did not stop trying to reach to him as her powers slowly returned. **He's not dead. I would know. I know it. Adam is somewhere out there and I will find him.**

* * *

Hope you like the season finale. I will return soon with Season 5. Thanks for reading. Please leave some reviews.


End file.
